Guardian Angel
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, your Guardian Angel!" That was the last thing Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto expected to hear when a girl falls out of the sky. Oh, did I mention demons are out to destroy mankind? Rated T for now! SasuSaku and NaruOC
1. Soar

_**Okay, so this is something I started a while back and thought I would put it on here to see if you ADORING fans of mine would like it lol. It's a little religious, so sorry for all those people who don't believe! I hope it doesn't offend anyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN NARUTO!...*small voice* Unfortunately...;)**

* * *

_

Many millenniums ago, God created life on a planet called Earth and gave the species names, and then, he created Man. Adam and Eve, if you will. When the cunning snake conned Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, that was man's first sin, but whoever said it was their fault. As He created the world, he had help from his children; the Angels. One angel, however, would not help in the creation of life, and he was scorned for his disobedience. So, the angel decided to get back at God by ruining the perfect life of Man. It was not the best decision the angel could make. After a sorrowful God got back to Heaven, He sought out the angel that had ruined His creations, but soon found out that the angel had created an army to be put against God.

_There was a large battle between God and the one that called himself Satan, but He was triumphant and Satan was banished from Heaven, taking his league of demons with him. Below the earth Satan traveled until he was in the hot core of Earth, which he called Hell. There, he built an even stronger army for future use, for God was too powerful and he was too weak from the previous war. He lied in vengeful solitude for the chance to come where he could exact his revenge on his powerful equal for hundreds of years. _

_However, not too long after the tremendous war, Satan found a way into the world above him in order to rebuild his army. He sent demons into parts of the world to capture humans, their sins fueling him as he prepared for yet another war. God found out about his plan and sent his most trustworthy angels to guard those Satan had targeted, succeeding in protecting them. Unfortunately, God knew he wouldn't be able to keep the same angels on Earth even after the ones they had guarded died. So, every generation, God sent an angel to a pair of humans each, hoping to keep Satan at bay for him to prepare for the onslaught of demons he knew Satan would send to Heaven and Earth. From then to present day, it has worked, but He knows one tiny slip up could mean the end of life on Earth and Heaven._

_And thus, Ley de los Angeles, or Law of Angels, was created, a set of rules God Himself and a group elder angels came up with for what was to be later known as Guardian Angels. They are as followed:_

_1)They could not have contact with any other humans acquainted to "their" humans. _

_2)The angel was to protect their humans with their lives against the demons that want to possess humans in order to help Satan win the war against God._

_3) And finally, they could __**NOT**__ possess feelings for their human or humans. This one action alone can open the gate to Heaven and Hell to where the demons could get into both worlds, causing mayhem and destruction. If this were to happen, Satan would rule all worlds, and humanity would be lost to insanity forever. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Guardian Angel's list was submitted and she couldn't be any more happy; Sakura Haruno was going to be a Guardian Angel. Since she was in the Academy, all she did was dream of being some person's Guardian Angel like her brothers were. Earth seemed like an awesome place to stretch her new wings and take flight, to fly over the oceans and mountains like she had been told about. As she stood outside along with four other new Guardian Angels, she jumped up and down in excitement for the Almighty to open his doors to allow them in.

"Calm down, Sakura," a boy next to her told her. Sakura giggled but ceased her jumping, only to start tapping her foot eagerly. The boy sighed and shook his head at her, making Sakura laugh.

"I am sorry, Satoshi, but I can't help it! Aren't you excited about this?" Satoshi Uzugawi; number one in the class following Sakura and the first male angel to pass the flight course in a hundred years. He was sixteen, tough, and a sight for sore eyes for girls his age. Sakura was sixteen as well, just turning said age six months ago in March. She had been the first female angel to ever pass the fighting course and flight course along with Satoshi.

Satoshi grinned and put a hand on her hair, her unnatural pink halo of hair coming to her shoulder blades in shining waves. Sakura blushed and grinned back at him, a wide, goofy grin that cheered everyone up.

"You don't know how happy I am right now," Satoshi replied to her. Sakura laughed and hugged his arm happily. "But you know, we might not be able to see each other anymore after this."

Sakura nodded. "I know." But she didn't like it. She and Satoshi had been best friends since birth, and the thought of him leaving her was too much to bear, but she kept her emotions in check. She didn't want her best friend to see her cry on such a big day like this. All of a sudden, the large doors to God's sanctuary opened and Sakura started jumping up and down again. Satoshi chuckled and grabbed her hand as they walked in with the other new Guardians.

"Welcome, my children, welcome." A man in a chair at the other end of the room turned to see them, introducing Himself to them. They all bowed respectively to Him and he waved a hand for them to stand. Once they did, God spoke. "Now, I believe you are the only recruits this year, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Sakura spoke up. She was shaking with anticipation, ready to go at moments notice.

"Patience, my child." Sakura calmed down and smiled at her master. "You will have your time to leave in moment."

"Sorry, my Lord," Sakura sobered. She felt her cheeks get warm for being rude in front of the Lord Almighty.

"Do not be sorry, Sakura Haruno. It is all part of life for one to be impatient with an old man like me." God chuckled and Sakura smiled at him once again. "Now, I assume you know all the rules for being on Earth?"

"Yes, sir."

"I would like to make one exception to one of these rules." The angels held their breath in disbelief; God was going to change a rule that had been around for centuries? It is unspeakable for him to do something like this. "Since your human or humans are all teenagers, I will allow you to be with them at all times, meaning go to their school and interact with those around them. That is the **only** rule I am changing."

"But why, sir?" an angel to Sakura's left asked.

"Teenagers these days do not know how to keep a secret as well as they used to. I think it would be better if you could be around people your ages instead of being invisible to them." Sakura smiled brightly; They get to interact with humans? That was wonderful! There was a loud bong that came from the clock tower behind God's sanctuary and He smiled.

"I believe it is time for you all to go now."

"Wait!" Sakura cried. "How will we know who our humans are?" God winked and said: "I think you will know." Then, the floor collapsed from under them and they fell with cries of surprise. Sakura was the first one to react along with Satoshi and they spread their wings, the feathery wings taking them through the sky. Sakura and Satoshi flew the same way, knowing they weren't going to be together for long. They met in the sky and hugged one another.

"I'm going to miss you, pinky," Satoshi said sadly. Sakura felt the tears from earlier push to her eyes and she dug her head into his chest, hiding them from view. She felt his chest vibrate from his chuckles and he pulled away from her. Kissing her forehead softly, he flew away from her and down to where his instincts were telling him to go. The girl in the sky blushed and turned her head when she felt a strange buzz in her head. Taking a straight dive for the ground below, she followed the source that was pulling her towards her destination.

* * *

"Seriously, Teme. Tell me!"

"Why should I tell you anything, Dobe?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"Still don't see how that happened."

A black haired boy at the age of seventeen walked to his school, his puppy of a friend following him there. His onyx eyes held boredom in them as he stared ahead at the looming school ahead of him. The blonde following him rolled his eyes at his friend and grabbed him in a headlock, a wild grin on his face.

"C'mon, Mister Grouchy. Tell me how an emotionless bastard like yourself gets all the ladies while I'm left desperate for just one girl to chase me." All of a sudden, he was flung to the ground by the raven haired boy who shook his hair from his face in exasperation.

"Because, for one thing, you are annoying." His blonde friend lay on the ground, his arms sprawled on either side of him, a pout on his lips.

"Jeez, Sasuke. You don't have to be so rough with me since I asked you a simple question." Sasuke Uchiha grunted and started walking away, the blonde getting up to follow him again. Sasuke wasn't exactly the kind of guy you could get along with; he was emotionless in a way, cool according to his peers, and observant to match his intelligence. His past, however, is completely unknown except to Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend. Naruto is the complete _opposite_ of Sasuke; hyper, weird, albeit being known as a prep, and not to mention not all there in the brain. It was lucky he wasn't failing all his classes, but he had Sasuke to thank for that; Sasuke was not only a good friend, but also a good tutor.

Upon entering the school, they-meaning Sasuke-were flocked with girls asking him to go out with them. Naruto was naturally pushed out of the way, and he just laid there with a bored expression on his face. When the first bell rang, Sasuke pushed himself from the crowd and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Time to go already?" Naruto complained sarcastically. This earned him a smack from Sasuke and he cursed at him. "Again with the smacks, Teme. How long are we going to remain twelve?"

"When you grow up and act your age." Naruto huffed and walked alongside Sasuke, who was trying to get the lipstick marks from his white uniform shirt. Their uniform was simple; white, button up shirt and black pants in the summer, and a dark green vest that went over the shirt and the same pants for the winter. It was the same for the girls, except they wore dark green skirts and a black vest. But some girls like to change their uniform a bit, meaning keeping one or two of the buttons open and have a tank top to put under it and, for the sluts in the school, hitch up their skirts and lose the tank tops.

They opened the door to their classroom and walked to their seats near the windows. Sasuke put his face in his palm and looked out the window to the sky above. _'I wonder what's up there…' _he thought. He got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice their teacher walk in and start the role.

"Uchiha?" No answer.

"Uchiha?" Kakashi Hatake stared at his classroom and looked at Sasuke in his seat, staring out at the sky. He sighed. "Here…" he murmured to himself.

"Uzumaki?"

"HERE!" Naruto's yell was enough to jolt Sasuke to his senses and he took it upon himself to smack Naruto for the second time that day. "OW!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

"You, Teme." Kakashi sighed once again and started teaching, choosing not to listen to the two's constant bickering for the hundredth time that year.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and students flocked to eat lunch outside since it was such a good day. Sasuke and Naruto made their way to their own spot on the roof and proceeded to trade lunches.

"So, what have you got today, Teme?"

"I have a tuna sandwich and an apple."

"Hmm, I'll take the apple for this shortcake." Naruto pulled out a piece of strawberry shortcake out of his back and traded Sasuke for the apple. Sasuke inspected the cake before taking a bite from it. "What? I thought you liked strawberries."

"Naruto, is this the cake that we had for my birthday?"

"No, I made another one last week." Sasuke's eyes widened and he spit the cake on the ground; whatever Naruto made from scratch was toxic in Sasuke's eyes. The last time he ate something Naruto made, he ended up having food poisoning for a week.

"Hey! Why are you spitting it out?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I refuse to eat anything that you make. Remember the last time-?"

"I didn't know the milk had been expired since a month!"

"But you could have told me when you found out the moment I put it in my mouth!"

"Whatever, Teme." Naruto took a bite from his apple and leaned back to look up at the sky. "Teme?"

Sasuke stopped wiping the cake off his tongue and looked at him. "Hn?"

"What do you think is up there?" Naruto accentuated his point by pointing at the sky. Sasuke moved his stuff to the side and laid down next to his friend. He saw the clouds moving to the East slowly, the sun peaking from them every so often.

"I don't know."

"Wow, the genius doesn't know something for once. What has the world come to?" Slap. "OW!"

"You asked a serious question and I answered seriously."

"So all the questions I've asked you thus far have been taken sarcastically?"

"Yep."

"Wha-! You know what, never mind. I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Kidding, Dobe, just kidding. Plus, if I didn't talk to you, who would?"

"Excellent question: No one." Naruto sighed and popped his fingers. He groaned and placed his hands over his face. "God, I wish there was no school."

"The feelings are mutual, buddy." Sasuke sighed as well and laced his fingers behind his head. He let his eyes drift shut for a few minutes, but was interrupted when Naruto gasped and started shaking him.

"Teme! Teme, get up!" Sasuke sat up slowly and saw Naruto pointing at something in the sky; following his pointing finger, he saw something streak across the sky and he rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, it's just a jet."

"No! I mean, I'm sure it wasn't a jet, I swear!"

"And yet you woke me up for something as stupid as a streak in the sky. Wow, that's new."

"Don't make me hit you, Teme."

**RING**

* * *

Sasuke closed his locker and stuffed the thousands of love letters in a trash bag to take home so he could burn them all. Again. Naruto stuffed his homework into his backpack and shouldered it, wincing at the weight.

"Jeez, it's only the second month of school and we already have tons of homework! My life sucks!" Naruto cried.

"Asuma AND Kakashi both gave us time to do it at the end of class. You could have done it then, idiot."

"You're just a nerd, Sasuke."

"I know." They walked out of the school quickly before the fan girls could get to them and turned a corner, hiding for a few minutes before deciding it was safe. They began walking to their apartment, bickering the entire time.

"I'm still waiting for your answer to my earlier question, Teme."

"What question?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Stop playing dumb. How do you get all the girls and I don't?"

"Not answering that."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because I-"

"WATCH OUT!" The next thing Sasuke and Naruto knew, they were lying on the ground with a girl hanging onto them, wings protruding from her back and clothed in flowing white robes. The girl sat up and grinned down at them.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, your Guardian Angel!"

* * *

**_I personally think this sucks monkey balls *sad face* But I'm not gonna update this one until next week ;)! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews on Japan's Special Victims Unit: The Ripper! They are VERY much appreciated XD!_**

_Sneak peak of next chapter_

_"Okay, so let's just say you are an angel," started Sasuke. "Then, why are you here? On Earth?" Sakura took a glance around before shaking her head._

_"I can't tell you guys. At least not yet."_

_"Then how can we trust you?"_

_Sakura shook her head again. "You're just going to have to trust me."_


	2. Denial

**_OMGNESS IT'S CHAPTER 2! Okay, so I know how much this one sucks but I've been working it for a while now. I DID say I was going to update with new stories and trust me; I have WAY better stories than this one. This was the first one I started writing with my improving skills as a writer and I KNOW it sucks major donkey balls. It's more drama than anything and it is REALLY cliche. Uuuuum so yeah! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you would DEFINITELY notice the changes in the plot. Like, oh I don't know, the fact that Sakura OBVIOUSLY has no importance in this anime!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura grinned down at her humans in amazement as they just stared up at her in confusion and shock. _'G-Guardian Angel?' _they thought in disbelief. The girl continued to smile at them while her wings fluttered lazily behind her and her dress flowed in an invisible breeze. Naruto stared up at her before a large grin broke out across his face and he sat up, flinging Sakura on Sasuke's lap who in turn felt his eyes widen at the rather…uh, _close _contact with the mystery girl.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde practically screamed at her. Sakura cringed but smiled uncertainly at the hyper active human. He extended a hand out to her so he could pull her up and she raised a small hand that seemed to glow when they came into contact. Sasuke watched as the girl was pulled up and her wings brushed his knees and a calm feeling suddenly washed over him. _'Whoa,' _was all he thought as he watched her wings retract into her flawless back. With the dress she was wearing, there was a fair bit of skin that was showed to the world.

"Hi, Naruto Uzumaki. I am happy to be the Guardian of a rather great human such as yourself," Sakura smiled sweetly at him and Sasuke saw his friend blush a shade of pink. He watched as Sakura turned to him and smile at him as well.

"But I don't know who you are," Sakura murmured just as sweet as her smile. Sasuke sniffed and turned his back on her.

"I don't give my identity to people I don't know." Sakura jerked as if she had been slapped and stared at him disbelief. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and stepped up to Sasuke in slight anger.

"Teme, that was rude," he whispered. "Even if we don't know who she is, we can at least be kind to her."

"Dobe, get real. This is just some whack job fan girl who is trying to get our attention. If we allow her to do such a thing, she can turn deadly, if you know what I mean."

"Uh, you know I can hear you, right?" Sakura said from behind them. They turned their heads to see a confused look on her face and her hands placed behind her back innocently. Suddenly, Naruto glomped her and started squeezing her like a kid would a puppy. Sakura started laughing as Naruto shouted about how cute she looked when she was so innocent looking. The blonde turned to his friend with puppy eyes as he continued to hug the poor girl.

"Can we keep heeeeeer?" he whined to Sasuke. The monotone boy shook his head in utter disbelief and annoyance to his blonde friend.

"She's not some lost puppy, Dobe. No, and that's final." All of a sudden, there was a honking noise behind the group and they all turned around to see a motorbike coming straight for them. Naruto cried out as Sakura pushed him and Sasuke out of the way as it came roaring at them at full speed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled to her.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, his hand reaching out to her. But, the bike didn't hit the girl like they thought it should have. Instead, Sakura looked a little winded from the experience of a motorbike going through her midsection. She rubbed her stomach and looked around her. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but blink at her with wide eyes as she inspected herself.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nuh uh, but normal people don't live when they get run over by motorbikes." Sakura looked at their shocked faces and shrugged.

"Sorry. We don't have these 'motorbikes' in Heaven." Sasuke scowled in confusion. _'Again with the Heaven and Guardian Angel crap?'_ he thought. He tried to look past the recent event, but how could **anyone **pull off a stunt like letting a _motorbike _pass through them like that?

"Okay, so let's just say you are an angel," started Sasuke. "Then, why are you here? On Earth?" Sakura took a glance around before shaking her head.

"I can't tell you guys. At least not yet."

"Then how can we trust you?"

Sakura shook her head again. "You're just going to have to trust me."

* * *

Sasuke took the key to their apartment and unlocked the door, the door swinging open with a metallic screech. He turned the light on and slumped to the living room; he just wanted to get some rest before-

"-and this is our living room!" Naruto exclaimed to a shy Sakura as she carefully walked into the room. She stared at Sasuke, who refused to meet her gaze since his eyes were shut. It was turning dark outside and for some reason, she felt really uneasy about it. "Sakura-chan, you _can _sleep, right?" She was jerked from her thoughts and she turned to the blonde.

"Of course!" she said happily. "But, where am I going to sleep?" Naruto slapped his forehead and grabbed her hand to pull her down a hallway where there was a line of doors waiting to be opened.

"This is the bathroom, and mine and Sasuke's room is right here," Naruto stated as he opened a door at the end of a hallway. He waved his hand around to show her the room. There were two twin beds, one with a navy blue comforter and the other one was white and had a swirl in the middle identical to the one Naruto had sewn onto his sleeve. "And your bedroom is this way." Sakura followed him and when they passed the bathroom door, they heard the shower running inside. "Huh, it looks like Sasuke's going to bed early tonight."

"Oh," Sakura murmured. "Is that not normal for him?"

"Not at all. Normally, he's up till midnight reading or sitting in the living room watching TV. I wonder what's up with him." Sakura nodded and walked after Naruto down the hall. "Well, we weren't really planning on having a girl in the house, especially an angel such as yourself, so we-meaning I-couldn't do anything about it." Naruto pulled at a string hanging from the ceiling and a pair of stairs came down. There was a small light already on and Naruto motioned her to stay put so he could test the steps. Once he found them stable enough, he looked back to find the girl gone.

"You know," a voice came from above and he jumped. "I **am **able to fly." Naruto laughed at Sakura who appeared to be hanging upside down from the ceiling. Her wings were spread across the ceiling fully, showing off their grace and texture.

"Yeah, but I can't help but think about what a _normal person _would do to get up stairs."

"Oh, sorry." The pink haired girl disappeared into the attic space and Naruto saw her poke her head from the opening, a smile on her face. "Better?"

"I would have you prefer the stairs next time." Sakura giggled and moved away so Naruto could pull himself up into the room. "Well, here it is! Your new room!" Sakura looked around and grimaced at the cobwebs and dust everywhere; it all made her sneeze a couple times. "Maybe with a little work it can look better than it does right now."

"That would be nice," Sakura giggled and crossed her legs on the floor.

"Well, since tomorrow is the weekend, we can start on it tomorrow."

"Sounds great! And tomorrow, maybe I can start by introducing myself fully and tell you why I'm here."

"I thought you said you weren't allowed?" Sakura giggled again and leaned forward and Naruto leaned in as well to hear what she was going to say.

"Some things are meant to be broken." Naruto leaned away and stared at her with wide eyes. Sakura tilted her head and smiled at him. "Right?" Naruto blushed and nodded his head as he looked away from her.

"How about we go and find a place for you to sleep, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto started walking down the stairs, but the angel stopped him and touched his shoulder. He yelped when he slid through the ceiling and hit the ground with a soft thump. Staring at Sakura in awe, the girl winked and walked down the hall to the living room where the TV was going.

"Teme, I thought you were going to bed." Sasuke looked up at the pair and shrugged.

"Not tired anymore."

"Oh. Well, we need to find a place for Sakura to sleep for now until we can get the attic space cleaned up," Naruto stated as he sat on the floor. Sakura walked to the couch and sat on the end farthest from Sasuke, leaning her head on the arm. Exhaustion from the flight was finally setting itself down on her and her eyes began to flutter close. Sasuke and Naruto noticed and got up quietly to leave her there for the night, but Sasuke reached over the edge of the couch and pulled a blanket out to cover her with. Her breathing grew heavy and slow, signaling she had fallen into a deep sleep. The boys went to their room and got ready for bed, not speaking until they were in their beds.

"Teme," Naruto whispered. "I have a feeling our lives are going to change drastically."

"The feelings are mutual, buddy," Sasuke said.

"And that we're going to have to do something even more dangerous than ever before. Something that could change our lives forever more."

"You basically already said that, stupid."

"Well, sor-ry. Geez, I wish you wouldn't judge me like that."

"Heh, good night, Dobe."

"G'night, Teme."

* * *

_Sakura stood in an empty in room with no light or windows, except for the one at the very end of the room. It was a very beautiful window with a mosaic that was shaped in the style of an angel with flowing wings and a dress made of the purest silk. In front of it was an alter and the scene some how reminded Sakura of a church alter in some way. There was a giant cross hanging from the ever vast ceiling and there was the sound of something dripping on the dark floor she was currently standing on._

_Sakura took a step forward and suddenly slipped on something wet on the floor. She regained her balance and looked down quickly, her eyes widening in horror when she saw the hem of her gown soaked in blood. She muffled a scream behind her hand and looked back up at the alter. What used to be empty space was now filled with a body and blood was streaming from the edges of the table._

_At a closer inspection of the body, she saw the shape of the hair and couldn't help but recognize it._

"_S-Sasuke?" she screamed and tried to move forward, but realized she couldn't. Sasuke's head tilted to the side, but his eyes were shielded by his bangs, yet she could see him smirking._

"_Sa…kura…" he murmured. Then, everything went black._

* * *

"Good morning, boys!" a cheerful voice yelled. Sasuke and Naruto yelled out in surprise and Naruto fell out of his bed. Glancing at the door, they saw Sakura standing there with a spatula in one hand and the other one was on the open door. _'So it wasn't a dream?'_ they thought. "C'mon, up and at 'em!" Then, they realized she wasn't wearing her dress from the previous day; instead, she was wearing a skirt and t-shirt with a cherry blossom print on the side.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to that dress you were in yesterday?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned her attention to him and smiled.

"Yeah, but since I have to 'mingle' with humans, I have to wear the right clothes, right?"

"But people can't see you, can they?" Sasuke asked pulling on a shirt since he had thrown his off in the middle of the night. Since it got so hot in the small apartment, he would always wake up in the middle of the night and strip out of one article of clothing.

"Sure they can! Well, when I want them to," Sakura said nicely. "How am I suppose to interact with humans if they can't see me?"

"True, true," Naruto said nodding his head. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I made pancakes! Or that's what the box said anyway."

"Sweet! No more of Sasuke's icky food-OW!" Sasuke hit Naruto upside the head so hard that the blonde fell to the ground, clutching at the bump. "What the heck, Teme?"

"My food does NOT _suck_. Who's the one that gets up early every morning to make his own breakfast AND lunch, but has to trade his lunch with a loser like you?"

"Guys, why don't we just go eat breakfast and talk about this later, okay?" Sakura tried to compromise and the boys looked at her before nodding and shouldering past her to get to the kitchen. Sakura sighed and turned around to walk after them. _'Humans are so weird,'_ Sakura thought happily.

"Sasuke, give me that back!"

"You want a pancake that I've already touched and even bitten out of?"

"You know I wanted it because it's the biggest one!"

"Hn."

"Don't start with that!"

"Guys!" Sakura shouted. Once again, the boys turned their attention to the girl in the doorway. There was an ominous aura surrounding her and she raised the spatula threateningly. "Please stop the insistent fighting, **or else**."

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. It wasn't even a couple minutes after those words did Sasuke and Naruto find themselves on the ground with spatula shaped red spots on their faces. "Oh, okay."

"Weren't angels suppose to be more…holy and innocent?"

"Pfft, not this one," Sasuke murmured, holding a hand to his cheek. "This is SO not cool."

"Your telling me."

"This coming from the guy who blushes every time she smiles. Ah, there you go again with the blushing." Naruto was indeed blushing at the mention of him blushing about a girl he had met less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Teme, just shut up, okay? Plus, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Why?"

"We have to clean out the attic space for her to live in."

"Crap."

"Yeppy do."

"…Does that mean-?"

"Yep; You have to get down and dirty like your good friend Naruto Uzumaki. So, shall we eat breakfast?"

"I've lost my appetite when I learned I had to work with you."

"Ha ha, very funny." Naruto stood up and stretched. "Let's get ready to work, Teme." Sasuke groaned and stood up as well, walking to the bathroom groggily. When he got there, he noticed the door was shut.

"Sakura, are you in there?" he asked. The water that was running stopped and Sakura opened the door, and Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura's eyes were red from crying, but when she saw him, she wiped at her eyes and smiled at him sweetly.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Oh, nothing, I can use the other bathroom if you're busy."

"Thanks, I'm just going to take a bath before we start. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit." When Sasuke had closed the door, Sakura started the bath again and sat on the edge with her face in her hands. Tears started running down her face as the dream came back to her, the look on Sasuke's bleeding expression burned in her mind.

* * *

**_OKAY! So, that one sucked, too lol. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! *Crouches down to avoid*_**

**_Sasuke: Dammit. So close!_**

**_Sakura: Why are you so bent on killing KD? _**

**_Sasuke: She makes me seem like an idiot in all her stories!_**

**_KD: Nah that's how you act ALL the time! Sigh I wish Naru-chan was here TT~TT. PEACE YALL!_**


	3. Sins

**_Okay, so here is the next chapter! It's really short though which disgusts me to no flippin' end! Please please please PLEASE review! I will love you all like my own selfish awesomeness! Besides all the girls! Sorry chickies I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because Kishimoto didn't fall for my sexy justu OR my puppy eyes! NOT EVEN THE QUIVERING LIP *GASP!*_

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Phew! Finally, it's all done!" Naruto exclaimed. They had been cleaning the attic space all day, only stopping to eat lunch and then supper. Sakura had been helping as well, but had stopped to take a breath, having to fly around all day around the house and even out of the house to pick up supplies and food from the store, where she had disguised herself as a human.

"Yes, finally," Sasuke breathed out. He was too tired, and he had hoped to stay up that night to watch a show he had recorded, but it seemed he was going to have to put that off for sleep. Again. Ever since Sakura had appeared in their lives, which was only twenty four hours ago, he found he was more tired than usual.

"Do you guys want a snack before we head downstairs?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. They nodded and stood up to stretch before walking over to the stairs. Descending them, they didn't notice Sakura staring around the space that was now her own. The boys had bought a bed earlier and somehow moved it up the stairs, even though Sakura had told them she could fly it up. When all the dust had been removed, the window on the roof was found to be larger than they had thought it was, it filling half the roof. There was a good view of the starry sky above and Sakura smiled at the view. _'I never thought the sky at night was so pretty,'_ she thought as she began materializing through the floor.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke said as they sat in the living room. The girl turned her head to him and cocked her head to the side slightly. "I thought you were going to tell us the reason why you're here tonight."

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot." Sakura situated herself between the two boys on the couch and leaned her head back in thought. "Well, as you already know, I'm a Guardian Angel sworn to help protect humans and Heaven from the evil Satan. Years ago, the devil waged a war against God for the power of both our worlds. He was beaten and sent to what is now Hell, along with his league of demons. God, knowing that he would one day come back, created the Guardian Angels and sent them to Earth in order to protect the humans."

"So, when some people survive in horrible crashes and accidents," Naruto interrupted. "Does that mean a Guardian Angel is the one that is protecting them?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep! However, God began to realize that humans die easily and He didn't have enough angels to protect them. So, He began to 'save' those humans He thought were good enough to stay in Heaven. They were reborn as an angel and tested to be a Guardian Angel someday. I was probably one of those people, most likely. Unfortunately, all our memories are erased and we don't know our pasts. It's a kind of lose-win situation; the more humans die, the more Guardian Angels there are to protect the remaining ones."

"I see," Sasuke murmured. "But what does the devil want with humans?"

A dark look crossed Sakura's face and she said, "He hopes to feed off the sins humans are born with to make another army. Satan wishes to wage another war with the human race and Heaven in order to conquer both the worlds, wreaking chaos and destruction in its wake." Her eyes narrowed and she stood up abruptly, thoughts racing through her head in a rush. Sasuke watched as she walked over to the window and looked out at the dark sky.

"So, what your saying is…" Naruto gulped. "…what your saying is it's the humans' fault for creating sins and causing Satan to wage a war against both our worlds?" Sakura's head dipped down and she stared at the carpeted floor; she didn't want to tell them _**that **_much, but it had just slipped out. She just couldn't leave it at that. They wanted the truth and she was going to give it to them.

"Yes…yes it is," she whispered. The boys' eyes widened as they watched the creature in front of them. _'I-It's our fault Satan is trying to wage another war? No way!'_ As if reading their minds, she nodded her head and repeated with her hair shading her face: "Yes, it is your fault. Humans are a damned existence that was never meant to be, even God says it sometimes. Adam and Eve are the main ones at fault for taking the forbidden fruit, but every human has a part in it."

Sakura turned to them to them with her hair still shading her face. "If you don't believe me, think back to when you were younger. Think about all the times you've caused another person harm or did something you shouldn't have. All that has fueled Satan in his plot to take over our worlds." Anger was building in Sakura's chest as she stared at them from under her bangs. Then, she lifted her head and they both gasped softly; her eyes showed hatred, pure hatred that seemed to be for them only.

"If it weren't for humans, none of us would have to suffer like we do," she hissed. The next thing they knew, Sakura was adorned in her white dress and her halo was showing for the first time since they had met her. She started dematerializing, but before she did, Sasuke saw her mouth move to form words and his eye's widened at them. Then, she was gone, the only thing that remained being a wisp of smoke. Her words still remain in his mind:

_I'm sorry._

Sakura flew away from the apartment at lightening speed, tears blinding her eyes and she rubbed furiously at them. _'Why had I yelled at them like that? Oh, God, why am I so stupid like this?'_ She stopped at a park and sat on the swings, kicking her legs back and forth as she sat on the poll holding the twin swings together.

"Oh, Satoshi. Do you have to go through this, too?" Sakura whispered depressingly. Sighing, she looked up at the sky and found some of the constellations: Orion, Aires, Andromeda, Cancer, Draco, Leo, and Ara. The last one she saw, Ara, caught her breath as she stared at it. Her dream from last night came to her mind and her mind went to Sasuke. Something didn't feel right and she stood up when the alarms in her head blared out as if saying: _"Danger! Red Alert! Red Alert!"_

"Guys!" she cried and she shot through the sky back to the apartment.

* * *

"Do you really think it's our fault, Teme? I mean humans in general?" Naruto asked a pacing Sasuke. Sasuke's mouth was set in a hard, thin line, trying to comprehend why Sakura had accused them like that. At the moment, nothing was coming to mind and he groaned in frustration. He threw himself on the couch and leaned over, his elbows on his knees.

"Dobe, there is nothing we can do about sin. We do it everyday, all day even." He cradled his face in his hands and rubbed at his eyes. "It's something that has lived with humans their entire existence. Simple mistakes turn out to be sins, some so small that they're hardly even worth considering at times. There's a big chance that a war might start between kinds, but that doesn't mean we can't try and do something about it." Naruto stared at his friend in amazement before grinning widely.

"You're right, Teme! Even if we can't do anything about it, we can improve the way we live, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, a smirk on his lips. "I guess we can."

"Insolent humans," a dark, evil voice said from the shadows, causing the two to jump. "Do you really think _you _can change the way a human lives?" The voice cackled evilly and the boys looked around the room. Suddenly, Naruto was thrown back over the couch along with Sasuke, who was thrown against the wall by a large force. A figure detached itself from the shadows and presented itself to them, its dark body shrouded in mist. Red eyes stared at them as they looked on in horror at the sight before them.

"Humans are so vulnerable," it hissed. It began to take a shape similar to that of a man until it actually looked like a man, his curly black hair blowing in an invisible wind. His mouth was curled into a sneer as he stared down at the cowering humans. "Geez, no wonder Master wanted me to kill humans: they're complete puppies in the face of something pure evil. But," Shrug "Oh well, onto my task."

"W-Who the fuck are you?" Naruto shouted, his lip bleeding after he had bitten down on it from falling over the couch.

"Ah ah ah," the demon tsked to the blonde. "I believe that is sin number four thousand fifty eight." Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"You actually count our sins?" Sasuke asked, a sweat drop falling from his head. The demon blushed and pointed at him.

"S-Shut up! I have OCD, you idiot!" He regained his composure and coughed. "Now then, how about I take your souls now?" Suddenly, he was in front of Sasuke, one hand placed above the boy's chest and the other holding his head back by his hair. Sasuke choked at the hold the demon had on his hair, the breath leaving him as his air supply was cut short. "Sasuke Uchiha, be prepared to join in the league of the great Lord."

"**NO!" **a cry came from no where. The demon let go of Sasuke and hissed as a light filled the room. Then, Sakura was standing there, breathing hard and stooped over as she gasped for breath. "D-Don't you **dare **touch my humans, you bastard!" The demon stared at the young angel for a second before laughing out loud.

"T**-This **is your Guardian Angel? You have **GOT **to be kidding me, right? This is the best God has got? Don't make me laugh!"

"Don't underestimate me, Junko," Sakura hissed. She clenched her fist tightly and disappeared, causing the demon, or Junko, to stop laughing. His red eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room for any sign of the girl who had interrupted his work. He smirked and straightened, putting his hands on his hips.

"Come out, come out, little blossom, wherever you are," he teased, taking slow steps around the room. His hands turned into claws as his instincts were sharpened, his eyes darting to every shadow. Then-

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled loudly as she appeared above him, her fist coming down at an alarming speed. Junko looked up sharply and raised his hand to counter it, hoping to knock it aside easily. But that wasn't the case with Sakura; _no one _could escape her fists, not even those who can match her strength. Sakura palmed his hand away before raising her other one to smash down on him. She hit him in the face, a good **CRACK **coming from it as she broke his jaw. Junko stumbled back, cradling his broken face with Sakura landing on her feet.

"Y-You bitch," the demon hissed. "Why would you want to protect humans you yourself detest even though it is your job to protect them?"

"I do not detest humans. Although they can be greedy and do bad things, they don't mean to do it." Sakura turned her head to the boys behind her and smiled. "It's just in their nature." Naruto grinned at her while Sasuke gave her a smirk, and she turned away from them to face the demon. "Even you were once human, Junko, one who committed sins and vile acts against humans."

"Heh, Master will not be pleased to hear I failed," the demon growled and began to fade. "Remember this, Sakura Haruno: Your God will fall one day, and when He does, Lord Satan will wage war against both kinds, and destroy Earth along with all who inhabit it." And with that, he disappeared.

Sakura waited for a couple minutes to make sure nothing would come back to get them, but when nothing came, her knees buckled and she pitched forward, her strength waning quickly. She was caught by Sasuke and Naruto and laid her down on the couch carefully. Groaning softly, she looked up at the two as they hurried around to get her some water and to give her something to change into for the night. Sakura smiled and leaned her head back on the couch as her head began to throb.

"Are you okay now, Sakura?" Sasuke asked softly. The girl nodded and looked up at him to smile gratefully. "Geez, we would have died if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"I-I'm sorry for accusing you guys like that. It's just something as serious as that damn war got me wiled up and I couldn't contain it in time. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, we understand," Naruto whispered. Sakura smiled up at him and took the glass of water from his hand gently. Sitting up slowly with some help from Sasuke, she drank the water in large gulps and gave it back to Naruto when she was done.

"Sakura, we want you to know that we are going to do everything in our power to try and help you," Sasuke said to her. Sakura stared from him to Naruto, who nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Really? You're really going to help?"

"Yeah."

"Believe it!" Sakura started laughing and doubled over, gripping her stomach. At first, the two boys thought she was laughing at them and frowned, but noticed that she was _crying_."Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Then, her laughs turned into sobs as she began to cry, putting her hands over her eyes in an effort to stop the tears.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned. He put hand on her back to try and comfort her, but then suddenly found himself on the floor with Sakura on top of him and Naruto. Sakura was crying in his shoulder, but hugging them both tightly, as if she never wanted to let them go. He sighed and looked over her head to look at Naruto; the blonde was blushing but rubbing her back soothingly, his eyes closed. Sasuke blinked, but then smiled softly, something that was rare for him to do. Placing a hand on Sakura's head, he began to stroke her hair gently and in even strokes, willing her to calm down. It wasn't long before they were all asleep on the floor, curled up next to each other under a blanket Sasuke had managed to get without waking her or Naruto, who, thankfully, wasn't snoring.

* * *

"My Lord, the newest Guardian Angels have been sent to Earth," Junko told his master. Lucifer-or Satan-began to drum his fingers on the arm of his chair in thought, making Junko twitch in nervousness.

"Very well. Be sure to get information on all of them," he hissed. Junko bowed and walked from the room, shutting the door behind him. Satan began to laugh maniacally, the laughter ringing through his chambers hauntingly.

"Soon enough, I will have control over all of Earth and Heaven, and no one, not even God, will be able to stop me!"

* * *

_Sakura stood in a room, this time a well lit room with windows that let the light from outside flood in. She looked around the room and saw none other than God sitting before her. The girl immediately bowed respectively to the Almighty, but then straightened when she was given permission._

"_I see we have ourselves a problem on Earth, Sakura?" he asked quietly._

_Sakura nodded. "The demons are starting to act, Sir, just as we feared." God sighed and leaned back in His chair._

"_So it seems. As long as you guard and protect those two boys, I'm sure it will be just fine."_

"_But, Sir! This could be a sign that something is going to happen soon!" Sakura cried flinging her hands in the air._

"_I am aware of that, Sakura. But the only thing you can do at this point is go by the laws."_

"_B-But-!"_

"_Until next time, my dear." God waved His hand and everything went dark, giving Sakura a dreamless and restful sleep. _

**_HERE'S THE NEXT GAY BUTT CHAPTER! Sorry it's kinda *cough*REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY* short and all but this was when I had like NO ideas for this story :3 lol ANYWHO! Please review even though this sucks major monkey balls __**

_Sneak peek of next chapter!_

_Sasuke sighed as he put his books in his back pack. Sakura was staring at the crying sky like she had been at lunch, an empty look in her eyes. Sasuke tapped her shoulder a couple times to get her to wake up from her daze and she looked up at him expectantly. "It's time to go, Sakura."_

_"Oh, right. We're taking the bus right?" Sasuke nodded._

_"Yeah, since it's raining and we're not going to walk in the rain."_

_"Yep! We wouldn't want you getting sick, now would we?" Naruto asked while looping a hand around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's eye twitched and he tried to duck out of his friend's arm, but to no avail._

_"Guys, can't this wait until we get home?" Sakura asked._

_"I DARE SAY!" a voice cried from the doorway. "DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY 'SHE LIVED' WITH TWO TEENAGE BOYS?"_

**_Bet you can't guess who it is *rolls eyes*_**


	4. Humans

**_Okey dokily! HERE'S CHAPTER 4! So this one is DEFINITELY longer than the previous ones have been *two thumbs up!* Lolness!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you would DEFINITELY notice :3_

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Class, we have a new student today," Kakashi proclaimed on Monday. Sasuke and Naruto already knew who it was, so they just lounged back in their desks and watched as the magic happened. Kakashi gestured for the person at the door to step inside, and Sakura walked inside slowly and shyly. "This is Sakura Haruno. She will be staying with us for the time being, so please make her feel at home." But what the boys didn't expect was how _good _the uniform looked on her. The skirt came to the middle of her thighs, showing off her long, slender legs, and the shirt fitted perfectly and showed off her curves no mere human could have.

Apparently, the other boys in the class noticed this, too. One in the back gave a wolf howl and another one whooped at her. Sakura couldn't help but blush and twiddle with her shoulder length hair nervously.

"All right, kids, settle down," Kakashi said. "Sakura, why don't you sit in the empty seat between Sasuke and Naruto. Maybe you can keep those two from fighting." He murmured the next part and turned around to write something on the board. Sakura smiled at the two boys and Naruto grinned at her while Sasuke smirked as she sat down between them. She smoothed her skirt down and crossed her legs under the desk without knocking her legs against it. There was a tap on her shoulder and she looked over it to see a blonde girl grinning at her.

"Hi, Sakura!" the girl whispered. "My name's Ino Yamanaka!" Sakura nodded and replied:

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Yamanaka." Ino snorted and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Please, just call me Ino. I don't believe in manners when it comes to making friends."

"Oh, okay," Sakura said happily, silently praying to God in gratitude for letting them interact with the other humans. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle in her head and she giggled softly. Turning to the board, she listened to Kakashi teach and tried to ignore Naruto's snoring, seeing as how he fell asleep within the last ten minutes.

"If you want him to wake up, just tell me and I'll do it," Sasuke whispered in her ear. She giggled again and shook her head slightly before tuning back in to Kakashi's teaching. Sasuke smirked and got out a piece of paper, then wadding it up in a ball. Aiming it at Naruto's head, he threw it at him and hit the snoring blonde in the face. Suddenly, Naruto sprang up and shouted: "I DIDN'T DO IT!" The class started laughing and Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well as Sasuke.

'_I really like living on Earth,' _Sakura thought happily as she watched Kakashi yell at Naruto for disrupting his class. _'Especially with my boys.'_

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Teme, now I have detention today," Naruto whined. They were heading to lunch, having gym before that and Sakura was phenomenal at everything she did; basketball, softball, volleyball, and track. She had it with Sasuke, while with her next class she had it with Naruto. If she didn't have a class with both of them, she had one with at least one of them, never leaving them alone.

"It's not my fault you fell asleep in class," Sasuke said as they entered his and Naruto's secluded area. Sakura looked up at the deep blue sky and smiled brightly at it, noticing several bright, glittering streaks racing down the skies. Sasuke noticed her grin and smirked. "What are you finding so interesting up there?"

"Don't you see them?" Sakura said pointing. "Those paths in the sky? Those are the lines of angels as they fly around."

"I _told _you, Teme!" Naruto laughed. "I told you it wasn't a jet!"

"Just shut up, Dobe."

"Who wants a cupcake?" Sakura asked, holding up a small cake with pink frosting. Naruto immediately grabbed for it before Sasuke could and shoved it in his mouth quickly. Sasuke looked away in anger, but looked down when Sakura poked his arm gently. When he turned to her, he saw her handing him a cupcake with blue frosting and black sprinkles. He smiled at her thankfully and took it from her carefully, noticing her smile; It looked so innocent, something no girl he knew could pull so carelessly.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Naruto cried. The two looked from each other and stared at him expectantly. "Why does he get one with his favorite colors?"

"Well, you ate mine, first of all," Sakura said pulling a yellow cupcake with orange sprinkles on it. Naruto's eyes got wide as she smiled at Sasuke, winking slyly at him and sniffed it slowly. Sakura looked at Naruto sweetly. "And second, I like orange and yellow better. It reminds me of the sun."

Before she could put it in her mouth, Naruto stopped her quickly. "No! Fine, I'll make it up to you by giving you my…apple!" Naruto pulled an apple out and held it out to her, but Sasuke pulled Sakura back hastily at the sight of it. It was bruised on almost every part of it and a horrible smell was wafting off it. Sakura plugged her nose and shook her head while Sasuke shouted: "Dammit, Dobe! How many times did I tell you to clean out your lunch bag? Are you trying to kill her?"

"Technically, I can't die, but I have to agree with Sasuke, Naruto. That is absolutely nasty!" Sakura said horrified.

"And that is why I never eat anything Dobe makes," Sasuke whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

"Hey! That was **one time**!"

"Guys, don't fight, please," Sakura said calmly, handing Naruto the cupcake who thanked her happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid down on the ground, forgetting his lunch entirely.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly, something soft touched his cheek and he opened his eyes and turned to what was touching him. Sakura pressed his sandwich to his mouth when he turned to her. Sasuke sighed and sat up, turning fully to face Sakura and she smiled at him. He leaned forward to her and her eyes widened slightly in confusion and surprise.

"I'm not going to eat unless you feed me, Sakura," Sasuke said innocently. Sakura felt her face heat up slightly and she nodded. Her hand was shaking as she lifted his sandwich to his mouth slowly. He grinned a little and opened his mouth and bit into it, tasting the tomato and turkey in it, the juice falling from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, they heard something snap and saw a small flash and they turned to it quickly; Naruto had his phone out and was holding it out to them. The blonde started laughing when he turned the phone towards them and they both turned red at the sight; Sasuke's eyes were closed and his mouth was open as Sakura was lifting the sandwich to his mouth while looking away, embarrassed.

"Dobe, if you want to live, you **WILL **delete that picture right now," Sasuke growled, wringing his hands. Naruto shook his head and stood up quickly when Sasuke leapt at him with his hands reaching for the phone.

"Oh, I can't wait to put it on Facebook!" Naruto sang as he ran from Sasuke.

"Dobe, give me the damn phone!"

"Nope!"

"Dobe, I'm going to kill you when I get a hold of you!" Sakura sighed and continued eating her lunch, finding this normal even though she had only met the boys a couple days ago. She and Satoshi used to fight like that all the time until they got to be teenagers, finding their feuds to be childish and stupid. Sakura suddenly became sad at the thought of her friend and put her food away, unable to eat anymore. She looked up at the sky and watched as storm clouds rumbled in.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and turned to Naruto, who had called her. He was waving her over to them and they were waiting for her. She smiled and packed her uneaten lunch to eat for the walk home, running over to them quickly.

* * *

"It looks like we're going to have to ride the bus today," Naruto groaned. Rain fell down in sheets outside the classroom, signaling a good nights sleep for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura as well.

"Yep." Sasuke sighed as he put his books in his back pack. Sakura was staring at the crying sky like she had been at lunch, an empty look in her eyes. Sasuke tapped her shoulder a couple times to get her to wake up from her daze and she looked up at him expectantly. "It's time to go, Sakura."

"Oh, right. We're taking the bus right?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, since it's raining and we're not going to walk in the rain."

"Yep! We wouldn't want you getting sick, now would we?" Naruto asked while looping a hand around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's eye twitched and he tried to duck out of his friend's arm, but to no avail.

"Guys, can't this wait until we get home?" Sakura asked.

"I DARE SAY!" a voice cried from the doorway. "DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY 'SHE' LIVED WITH TWO TEENAGE BOYS?" The half empty class turned and they saw the class president, Rock Lee, standing there. He had a horrible sense in style; he had a bowl hair cut and was wearing a green, spandex jumpsuit under his uniform, giving it a bulky look to it. But the thing that got everyone was his _eyebrows_.They were like fuzzy caterpillars that just wanted to jump off his face. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes twitched at the weird boy in the doorway and sighed hopelessly.

"Hello, class president," they said in unison. Lee walked over to the small group and stared at them, starting with Naruto, then Sasuke, and then his gaze fell on the girl who had said about going home with them.

"Who are you, blooming blossom?" he asked her, flashing her a shiny grin. Sakura grinned nervously and put out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you, class president." Sakura flashed him her own smile and the boys saw a visible blush appear on his face.

"U-Uh, it is nice to meet you, too, my dear Sakura-chan!" Naruto flinched at his nickname for her and scowled. "But, why are you staying with men like Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san?"

"She's Naruto's cousin," Sasuke said when Sakura began to stutter. "She's staying here since her mother is overseas for a while." Sakura gave him a thankful glance and turned to nod at Lee.

"I see, Sakura-chan. Well, I must be off then. I hope to see you soon, my blossom." And with that, Lee walked out of the room, leaving dust behind him as he rushed out. It was silent before shatter started up again, leaving the group blinking in confusion.

"Your class president is very…very…"

"We know," the boys said together.

"He takes after the boy's gym teacher, Gai-sensei," Naruto said as they walked out. "When he's not around, we call him Fuzzy-Brows for his eyebrows."

"I'm starting to wonder why he was chosen as our president," Sasuke implied.

"How come you elected him then?" Sakura asked.

"We didn't. We just got into high school when he was elected. He's a year above us."

"Oh. When and where is the bus?"

"Um, it should be pulling up in a few minutes," Naruto said, looking at his watch. Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed her staring at the sky with that dazed look she had earlier. He nudged her and she turned to look at him, her eyes questioning.

"What's up with you lately?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura shrugged and looked at the sky again.

"I guess I'm a little…homesick."

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked. The bus pulled up at that moment and Sakura pulled her bag on her shoulder and looked at him.

"No, you can't."

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"Ramen!" they both yelled. Sakura sighed and got out a pot and two packs of miso ramen.

"Don't you guys eat anything other than ramen?" she asked as she boiled the water. She heard grunts and heard the noises from the game they were playing as they played against each other. Sakura walked from the kitchen and saw them playing Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World; Sasuke was Vegeta and Naruto was Goku. And apparently, Naruto was kicking some major ass by the way he was pummeling Sasuke's character in the ground. Literally.

"Dammit, Dobe," Sasuke growled. "Stop using the Big Bang Attack so much!"

"But why?" Naruto whined. "Are you just mad because Vegeta is so much weaker than Goku?"

"No, because you keep hitting me with the controller, you idiot!"

"What, like this?"

"OW! DAMMIT DOBE!"

"WOOHOO! I GOT TEME MAD!" Sakura sighed and walked back into the kitchen to put the noodles in the pot while the water bubbled and frothed.

"Sakura, is it ready yet?" Sasuke asked. He was walking around with a limp seeing as how Naruto had gotten him in the foot really hard. The blond was laying on the floor wearing a pout and a bruise on his face. Sakura shook her head and sat in a chair, patting her knee slightly. Sasuke looked at it in confusion before Sakura sighed in irritation.

"Put your foot on my knee so I can fix it."

"Oh." Sasuke lifted his foot with difficulty and set it carefully on her knee. Sakura put her hands over it and closed her eyes in concentration, her face set. Suddenly, her hands started glowing a greenish color and the pain in his foot went away almost immediately. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared from it to Sakura's face. Sakura took her hands away when she sensed that his foot was fully healed and she looked up at him with a smile.

"How did you do that?" he breathed. Sakura only shrugged and stood up to get the noodles. Sasuke stared at her back and smirked, sitting in his chair and waiting for his ramen. Naruto came in with a hand over his cheek and sat across from him, glaring at him from across the table. Sasuke kept his smirk and narrowed his eyes at him. All of a sudden, Sakura walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his cheek, her hand getting warm from the energy as she healed his bruised cheek.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and she smiled as she placed his bowl of ramen in front of him. He attacked it with vigor, slurping the noodles loudly. Sakura laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his behavior, eating his own when Sakura placed his in front of him. Before Sakura could sit down to eat, there was a knock at the door, a faint knock, but they could all hear it.

"I'll get it!" Sakura exclaimed and stood back up. She ran to the door and unlocked it, opening it slightly. "Hello-?"

"HELLO MY DEAR SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee yelled and he burst inside. Sakura gave a squeal in surprise and fell back but was caught by a glaring Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, Lee?" he growled at him. Sakura stood up and stood next to Naruto, who was beside Sasuke. Lee, with his eyes sparkling and his smile glinting, turned to Sakura and took her hand. Sakura's eye twitched and she tried to take her hand away, but Lee had a firm grip on it. The other boys saw her discomfort and stepped forward.

"I hope the only reason you're here Lee is because you need a cup of sugar," Sasuke said. Lee's gaze went to Sasuke and, without dropping Sakura's hand, sized up to him. They were the same size and had the same build, so if they fought, it would be an even match.

"I came here because…" He turned back to Sakura and "magically" produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I want Sakura-chan to become my girlfriend! Please, Sakura-chan? I will protect you until the day I die!" Sakura took her hand from his and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, class president, but I **cannot **be your girlfriend," Sakura said. Lee's expression drooped and he hung his head, but then brightened and he snapped his head up so fast he **must **have gotten whip-lash from it.

"Do you mean you want time to think about it! Because I will gladly wait for!" Before Sakura could say no again, Lee was out the door with an umbrella over his head. "I will see you tomorrow, my beautiful blossom!" And with that, he was gone. Sakura's eyes were wide in confusion and she turned to Sasuke and Naruto, who shrugged.

"I told you he was a little crazy in the head," Naruto said. Sasuke shut the door and bolted it, making sure **no one **could get in. Then, he turned to the other two and huffed.

"He is never allowed in this apartment, _**EVER**_." He turned to head into the kitchen to finish his dinner and Naruto turned to Sakura and shrugged slightly before following his friend. Sakura sighed for the hundredth time that night and looked out one of the windows. It was still pouring outside, making the atmosphere calm and pleasing. She frowned sadly and walked back into the kitchen, where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again. But this only brightened her mood as she watched them fight over who would be doing the dishes for Sakura that evening.

"I'm going to bed," she called to them. They nodded to her and she walked down to the end of the hall and stood there for a minute before floating through the ceiling. Getting ready for bed was easy, but getting to sleep was harder than she thought when all she could think about was home so far in the sky and her best friend, Satoshi. Finally, the shouts from downstairs receded until they were nothing, signaling the boys must have fallen asleep in the living room after playing video games. Sitting up, Sakura stood up and floated through the ceiling again and walked back down the hall to the living room.

Upon entering, she heard the TV going and when she rounded the corner of the couch, she saw Naruto sprawled on the floor while Sasuke was on the couch, both fast asleep. Sakura smiled and got a blanket for each of them and one for herself. She managed to move Sasuke over a little before crawling next to him on the couch and laying opposite him.(A/N: The couch turns into a bed when you flip it out.) His breath fanned over her forehead, making her bangs flutter and she giggled softly when they tickled her forehead. Her eyes began to droop and she scooted closer to him.

Suddenly, Sasuke moved his arm around her shoulders and moved her even closer to him, making her face flush red. He mumbled something under his breath and put his face in her hair, his expression sort of pained. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and reached her hand up to brush his bangs aside to look at him closely; he was having a nightmare. She sighed silently and snuggled close to him, just like she did with Satoshi whenever he had a bad dream.

All of a sudden, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he gasped, shooting up and clutching his heart. Sakura stared at him in surprise as he gasped for air, and then he looked down at her, a mixture of horror and despair on his face. She sat up slowly, eyeing him in case he did something to harm her.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. "Are you okay?" Lifting a shaky hand, Sakura put it on his shoulder softly and he jumped at the contact. His immediate reaction shocked and scared her; he took her arm and pulled her into him, sobbing in her hair softly. Sakura sat there, shocked at what he was doing. She swallowed and wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him back, trying to comfort him. She put a hand on his head when he put his head on her shoulder, crying there instead of her hair. Her grip tightened on his shirt and she put her head on his, squeezing her eyes shut to not let the tears in them escape.

Sakura heard him say something, but it was muffled and she moved her head from his to lean in to hear it.

"Please," Sasuke sobbed in her shoulder. "P-Please, don't leave us. Don't leave me." Sakura looked at him with sad eyes and nodded slowly.

"I promise, Sasuke. I promise I will never, ever leave you or Naruto. I swear on my life."

* * *

**_NAW! SASUSAKU MOMENTS! Lol Sasuke's a baby :3_**

**_Sasuke: *pulls out kunai*_**

**_KD: What? Are you going to cut your wrists like the pathetic emo you are? _**

**_Sakura: What's with all the question and exclamation marks?_**

**_KD:...DON'T JUDGE MY HYPERNESS! Anywho! Here's the chapter preview!_**

_Chapter preview!_

_She took a couple more steps until she was in the road._

_"S-Satoshi?" Sakura whispered under her breath._

_"Sakura-chan! Look out!" Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Naruto and Sasuke shouting to her and pointing at something. She looked in the direction in which they were pointing and her eyes widened; a large, eighteen wheeler was coming straight for her, the horn honking at her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as it careened straight for her, roaring in her ears as she watched it come for her. Then, she felt something hit her and push her out of the way and heard Naruto yell her name out._


	5. God

**_SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I lost track of time and with school up again it's been getting harder to keep up with my stories! Okay, so in this chapter you will be SHOCKED at what you will discover about Sasucakes!_**

**_Sasuke: Don't call me that, woman!_**

**_KD: *hisses*_**

**_Disclaimer!: Kishimoto said no after I told him I wanted to rape Sasuke TT~TT_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto peeked around a corner and when he didn't see Rock Lee, he gestured for Sakura and Sasuke to go into the classroom. When they had gotten there, Sakura was immediately buried in love letters from _**one **_guy; Rock Lee. It was insane; not even Sasuke got that many love letters in one day.

"Geez, Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed as they walked into their classroom. "It's almost as if he's _stalking_ you!"

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He nodded, his expression set in an angry scowl. Sakura looked at Naruto who only shrugged as he sat in his desk next to her. She turned to Sasuke as he sat down as well, his face in his palm and looking out the window.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her for a second before nodding and looking out the window again. Sakura sighed and crossed her legs under the desk, the urge to just fly out of there getting more and more urgent.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!" a yell came from the doorway for the second time in two days. Sakura flinched and leaned away from the direction of the door, almost falling from her seat. Sasuke looked up sharply and Naruto stood up in surprise as Lee bounced to their desks. Taking Sakura's hands over her desk, he kneeled on one knee and looked up at her with shining eyes.

"My dear blossom," he said loudly. "What is your answer to my question of you becoming my girl friend?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto for help, but saw the two boys holding Ino, who had just walked in to see Lee there, back from kicking Lee where the sun don't shine many times over.

"I-I don't recall you asking me this, Lee-san," Sakura said.

"But I came over to your house yesterday and asked you!" Lee cried dramatically. Sakura tried to take her hands from his gently, but he was holding them in a vice grip. She sighed in defeat and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Lee-san, but I cannot be your girlfriend," she said sweetly.

"B-But why, Sakura-chan?" Lee sobbed.

"I'm afraid I'm not ready for a…relationship yet. I just came here and I have yet to know anyone besides Ino, Sasuke, and my cousin Naruto." She took her hands from his and placed them on her lap. "I decline your invitation to be your girl friend, class president."

"Lee!" Suddenly, a hand took him by the ear and Lee howled in pain. Sakura looked up and saw a girl with two buns in her hair holding the boy with another boy behind her. He had long, brown hair with clear eyes and a head band around his forehead. He looked on as the girl shook the boy in rage. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot? How many times does she have to say no before you get it through your thick skull?"

"B-But, TenTen-san…" Lee pouted as she shook him. The girl, TenTen, stopped shaking him and looked at a very surprised Sakura.

"I'm so sorry this idiot is bothering you, Sakura. I promise we'll watch him more closely." When Sakura got a confused look on her face, TenTen laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you like Lee. Ino talked about you yesterday and I kind of knew it was you the moment I saw you. And now that I've met you, I can't help but notice how cute you are!"

"Now, now, TenTen," the boy behind her spoke. "I think we have to get to class."

"Alright, Neji. I'll see you guys at lunch! Let's go Lee," TenTen added with a growl to the boy.

"Don't worry, my Sakura-chan!" he shouted back. "I will not give up on you!" Neji gave one last look at them, his eyes on Sasuke.

"Uchiha," he said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Hyuuga."

"Let's go, Neji!" TenTen shouted. Neji turned around, but before he left, he turned his head to Sakura.

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Haruno." Then, they were gone. Ino laughed and patted Sakura on the back.

"Wow, Sakura! You already have a fan club! I'm definitely impressed!" the blond said eagerly. Sakura laughed and nodded, a sweat drop on her forehead. _'Humans are so weird,'_ she thought. _'But…' _She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, smiling at them. _'I guess I have to get used to it.'_ Kakashi came in about twenty minutes after the bell rang, ignoring the _"Your late!" _'s and _"Liar!"_ 's when he gave a false alibi.

* * *

The clouds had cleared and the sun was shining down on the teenagers as they walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the warm weather while it lasted. Naruto was kicking at a rock he had started shuffling across the sidewalk to give him something to do while the other two talked.

"I don't get it though," Sakura said. She pointed at a problem on the math homework she hadn't been able to figure out to Sasuke.

"You just multiply eighteen and fifteen and then divide it by the square root of three to get thirty. It's simple if you understand it, which apparently you don't at the moment. When we get home, I'll help you with the rest."

"You know, being an angel you'd think I'd know this stuff since I'm good at sports," Sakura sighed. "But we were never taught algebra in the Academy."

"I guess since you are an angel, they would think you wouldn't need to know math or anything trivial," Naruto said from in front of them.

"Dobe, you shouldn't be talking," Sasuke scoffed. "Even **you **don't know half of this material because you don't pay attention. At least Sakura tries at it."

"Whatever, Teme." Naruto stopped at a crosswalk, causing the other two to stop as well. Sakura stepped up next to Sasuke and looked over the cars that were rushing by. Suddenly, she gasped and took a step forward. Sasuke glanced down at her quickly as she took another step.

"Sakura?" he asked, but she didn't seem to hear him. She took a couple more steps until she was in the road.

"S-Satoshi?" Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Sakura-chan! Look out!" Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Naruto and Sasuke shouting to her and pointing at something. She looked in the direction in which they were pointing and her eyes widened; a large, eighteen wheeler was coming straight for her, the horn honking at her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as it careened straight for her, roaring in her ears as she watched it come for her. Then, she felt something hit her and push her out of the way and heard Naruto yell her name out.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was laying on the other sidewalk, the eighteen wheeler running over where she had just been. A shadow loomed over her and she looked to see Sasuke on top of her, one hand next to her side and the other next to her head. His eyes were closed as pain radiated through entire body from jumping at Sakura to get her out of the way of the huge truck.

"What the hell is your problem, Sakura?" he yelled at her. "You could have been killed…again!" Sakura stared at him in fear at the realization of his words. She could have _died _if he hadn't jumped to save her! Tears started pooling in her eyes and she closed them to prevent them from spilling. Sasuke saw this and sighed, standing up slowly as the pain intensified. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up, eyeing the crowd around them and Naruto, who was running over to them.

"Is she okay?" the blond gasped. Sasuke nodded and looked down at Sakura who was crying now.

"Help me put her on my back," he whispered. "We need to treat the injuries she got." He gestured at her legs and Naruto saw blood running down them and also noticed some on her arms. Her uniform was a mess, tears and rips there and some in places unfit for the teenage boy eye. Naruto took his uniform jacket off after he helped her on Sasuke's back and placed it over Sakura's shoulders. Then, they left without a word to the crowd. From out of their range of sight, a boy was staring at the girl in disbelief, but then disappeared as the crowd started walking again.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's not my fault you jumped in front of an eighteen wheeler, stupid," Sasuke scolded. He cleaned the last scratch on Sakura's leg and slapped another band-aid on it, causing Sakura to yelp in pain.

"Don't be so rough! It hurts even if I'm an angel!"

"Can't you heal yourself like you did us yesterday?" Naruto asked walking into the bathroom. Sakura shook her head sadly.

"No. I can't heal anything other than a break and a bruise. Sorry, Sasuke." Sakura gave an apologetic smile. "If I knew how to heal scrapes like these, you wouldn't have to be doing this."

"It's okay. I don't mind," he murmured. Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto.

"It looks like someone else is going to have to make dinner tonight," she said showing her bandaged hands to him. Naruto sighed and waved a hand at her.

"I'm not making it, seeing as how I 'destroy' everything I make." He glared at Sasuke to prove his point, who returned it with a smirk.

"I guess I'll make it," Sasuke volunteered as he helped Sakura up. She had been sitting on the toilet seat with her legs propped up on a stool, making it easier for Sasuke to bend over and clean her wounds. Sakura smiled up at him and limped from the bathroom to the living room, Naruto following her like a lost puppy.

"Can't you fly, Sakura-chan?"

"I thought I was suppose to act like a normal human?"

"Oh…but you don't have to walk if you don't want to. If it hurts to walk then you can fly if you want."

"Thank you, Naruto, but I think I can walk."

"Okay…are you sure-?"

"Naruto, I'm fine, I promise. If a human can endure something as small as this then I think I can do it, too."

"B-But-"

"Dobe, stop pestering Sakura," Sasuke said coming up behind them. He patted Sakura's head before heading into the kitchen to cook dinner. Naruto chuckled nervously and walked into the living room, plopping on the floor. Sakura followed him and sat down on the couch above him, stretching her injured legs and arms parallel to her body painfully. _'So this is what pain feels like…' _Sakura thought as she winced. Her eyelids grew heavy after about ten minutes of watching TV, which Naruto had turned on. She noticed it was around nine o'clock and her eyes began to close with weariness from the day's events. In minutes of her realization, she was asleep and she didn't hear Sasuke come in with their dinner.

"Here is your dinner," Sasuke said to Naruto and handed him a turkey sandwich.

"A sandwich?" Naruto exclaimed. "_**I **_could have made this myself!"

"Whatever, Dobe. And here's yours, Sakura." Sasuke was about to give Sakura her sandwich as well, but stopped short when he saw her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow.

"What's wrong, Teme?" Naruto asked and looked at the angel on the couch, his mouth making an "o" shape when he saw Sasuke pick Sakura up carefully and walk her to the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "I need you to fly us up to your room." Sakura groaned but complied, wrapping her arms around his neck stiffly and they rose up slowly through the ceiling. When she had made sure they were up in her room safely, she fell back asleep, putting her head in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smirked softly and walked over to her bed, setting her on it softly. Pulling the covers over her bruised and injured body, he heard her moan in pain and she gripped the sheets tightly in her fists.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and brushed a hand over her forehead where there was a scratch he had failed to notice. He sighed and removed his hand, striding from her side and down the stairs to the living room. Naruto was still eating his sandwich when he came in and he scooted over for him to sit.

"How is she?" the blond asked.

"She's fine. She's just in some pain, but that's normal after being pushed away from a speeding eighteen wheeler."

"As long as she's okay, then I'm happy."

"Says the guy who only cares about ramen."

"Hey!"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, expecting to find herself to be on the couch in the living room, but instead, she was in her bed. Sitting up took some time to do since she was aching all over. She gasped and fell back on her bed again as her stomach muscles ached. Finally, she was able to sit up and swing her bandaged legs over the edge of her bed carefully. Stretching, she looked at the clock and saw it was two-thirty in the morning and she sighed.

Suddenly, her hearing caught the sound of something playing over her and she looked up, but saw nothing. To Sakura, it sounded like angels singing, well, not in literal terms, but it sounded good nonetheless. By the sounds of it, it sounded like a violin and a well tuned one at that. She let herself float up and through the roof, landing on her feet on the cold tiles beneath her. Then, she gasped when she saw Sasuke standing on the roof, a violin in hand and playing a slow song.

'_W-Wow,' _she thought in amazement as she watched Sasuke play. His fingers held the bow lightly while the other hand held the instrument tightly in effort to keep a hold of it. His face was peaceful, but the only way an emotion was showing itself was through his eyes, which held sadness and his eyebrows were furrowed. The bow flew across the violin on fast parts, while on slow parts it glided like angel wings in the air.

Sakura watched him for the longest time, her eyes filled with excitement and amazement at the sight in front of her. _'Sasuke doesn't seem the type to play such a peaceful and beautiful instrument. I wonder if Naruto knows he can play it?' _Then, Sasuke stopped, signaling that the song was over and he sighed loudly. Sakura decided to speak up.

"Sasuke?" She saw him jump and he almost slipped off the roof in the process. He managed to catch himself before he could fall and he looked at the girl behind him.

"Dammit, Sakura," he breathed. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I woke up and couldn't help but hear you playing." Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and looked away in a hurry. Sakura giggled and stepped to him quietly. "Why do you look so ashamed? Your playing is remarkable!"

"It's not that. I just don't normally play in front of people," Sasuke lied, but Sakura could see through it. She didn't say anything else and sat on the roof, looking up at the stars. "Sakura."

"Yes?" she replied and looked up at him. Sasuke kneeled in front of her and said in a low voice:

"You can't tell _anyone _that I can play. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded, but she couldn't understand why she was. Why didn't Sasuke want her to tell anyone? As if reading her mind, Sasuke smirked and sat beside her, placing his violin in his lap.

"When I was younger, I had an older brother that I adored and admired. One day, he came home from school and in his hand was a violin case. When he opened it, inside sat the most beautiful violin I had ever seen. I asked him to play it for me and when it did, it made the best sounds in the world. Of course it needed some tuning, but other than that, it was the prettiest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"I started taking violin lessons with my brother and became the best in the class, besides my brother since he had been practicing longer than I had. We played together in school talent shows and in concerts for the orchestra at his school. People called us the Siamese Twins because we could play anything together. However, before this big concert we were suppose to be in, my mother got a call from the hospital saying my brother had gotten into an accident. That was the last time I ever saw my brother."

Sakura stared at him in shock, to lose ones brother in that way just seemed so inhumane. Sasuke wiped at his eyes, acting as if he was tired to cover the tears.

"I vowed never to play the violin again, but the urges to play became too great. But, instead of playing in front of people, I play by myself. Sometimes in the park at night, or right here on the roof. Either way, it doesn't matter. I will never play for anyone again."

"But, Sasuke," Sakura spoke. "You playing is the best thing I have ever heard! Many people would _**love **_to hear you play."

"Yeah," Sasuke snorted. "The ever emotionless Sasuke Uchiha playing the violin? Unheard of!" He added in mock horror. Sakura watched him chuckle half-heartedly as he played with the violin in his lap. Tapping a few strings, they made small sounds and he stopped. He stood up slowly and turned to her. "You ready to go back inside and go to sleep? We'll let you stay home if you want."

"No!" Sakura cried. Sasuke looked taken aback as she stood up and marched over to him. "I can't leave you guys out of my sight or another demon might come after you!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his neck. "Well, all right. If you say so. But you know, Dobe and I can play hooky tomorrow so we can stay with you." Sakura considered the possibility and nodded her head after a few moments.

"Okay, that's fine. If it'll get me away from Lee-san…" Sakura added with a sigh. Sasuke chuckled and the angel grabbed his arm so they could float through the roof to get inside. Once inside, Sakura stumbled to her bed and flopped down on it, Sasuke walking over to the opening in the ceiling as she did so.

"Sasuke?" The boy turned to face her as he walked down the stairs quietly. Sakura smiled at him. "I promise not to tell anyone." Sasuke smiled a small yet sad smile before nodding and walked down the rest of the stairs to his room. Sakura smiled again and pulled the covers over her body. Wrapping her fists around the comforter, she fell asleep with that same smile on her lips, sort of glad she had woken up to begin with.

* * *

**_SQUEAL! OMG I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Lol I think in the next few chapters there is gonna be some singing haha. I know that's stupid to put songs in a story like this but a lot of my stories have a lot of singing in them so SUCK IT UP! Heehee please review!_**

**_Sasuke: Bipolar much?_**

**_KD: SHUT UP SASUCAKES!_**

_Chapter preview!_

__

"My boy, do you know where you are?" The boy turned around and saw a man with a long beard standing near the window where light flooded in. The man looked old, but there was a twinkle in his eye that reminded Sasuke of Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked cautiously. The old man laughed and the sound made Sasuke's heart thump in excitement. "Are you going to answer me or not?" The man in front of him stopped laughing and stared at him with serious eyes.

"I am God."


	6. Genius

**_NEXT CHAPTER! So, I guess you've been noticing that I have been actually naming the chapters right? Weeeeeell I don't normally do that so I'm having a rough time trying to come up with titles for them hehe. If yall could help me out then that would be SUUUUUPER awesome! Love!_**

**_Disclaimer: When I told Kishimoto my plans to make Earth like Naruto's world, he called me crazy and that I should be put in an asylum...Sooooo I'm guessing that's a no?_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

"What made you jump out in front of that huge truck yesterday?" Sasuke asked Sakura the next evening. Sakura looked back at the TV and narrowed her eyes in sadness. She had hoped to not talk about it, but there was no way she was backing out of this without making him angry.

"I thought I saw one of my friends, an angel like myself. You see, angels are suppose to be separated from one another once they are set loose in the world. At first, I thought it was impossible that it was him because he looked different from when he did a couple days ago, but when he faced me, it really was him. My feet started moving on their own, and the next thing I knew, I saw the truck coming for me."

"That explains why you didn't seem to hear me say your name," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and sat back on the couch, her face scrunching up in pain as she used her bruised muscles. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah. Like I told Naruto: If a human can do it, then I can also."

"Okay, but remember this also: Not all humans are super heroes," Sasuke told her.

"Are you sure it was okay to not go to school today?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged and got up on the couch. Laying down, he put his feet on Sakura's lap and closed his eyes.

"Naruto and I used to do it all the time in middle school. We started attending school more often when we entered high school so we could get our degrees for college," he yawned.

"If you're tired, why don't you go to sleep?" Sakura suggested. She was also very tired from being up so late with Sasuke, but it was totally worth it, especially since she got to see him play his violin. Sasuke shrugged again and looked at her from over his chest.

"Why don't you go to bed, too? You need it more than I do." Sakura shook her head and turned back to watch TV again. "Do you want me to pull the bed out again like a couple nights ago?" Sakura then blushed at the memory of Sasuke's bad dream and how he had cried on her shoulder, making her promise to never leave them.

"S-Sure. I don't feel like getting up anyway." Sasuke chuckled and got up, helping Sakura up in the process so he could pull the couch out to make a bed. Once that was done, Sakura sat back on it and laid across it, putting a pillow behind her head so her head could be propped up. Sasuke laid on his stomach with his feet on the bed/couch to stretch them out.

"Are we having a slumber party on the couch?" Naruto asked. He came into the room drying his hair with a towel since he had taken a shower just a few minutes earlier. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Sakura so there could be more room for Naruto to lay down. Naruto grinned and got up quickly, rushing to the TV.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" Sasuke asked him.

"Wanna watch a scary movie?" Naruto suddenly loomed over Sakura with an evil look on his face. Sakura squealed in surprise and Sasuke grabbed him in a headlock, rubbing his head with his fist. "OW OW OW!"

"Don't scare her like that," Sasuke said letting him go.

"Geez, I was just asking her if she wanted to watch a scary movie," Naruto grumbled.

"You didn't have to get all in her face to tell her that."

"I was making a point!"

"I would love to watch a scary movie!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, holding up a movie for them to see. Naruto whistled at her choice and grabbed it from her hands. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blond insert the DVD and turned to Sakura.

"Who would have thought angels were pessimists?" Sasuke chuckled. Sakura shrugged. "I mean really: Legion?"

"It looked interesting," Sakura said smiling. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and looked at the blue screen as the DVD began to read the disk.

"Whatever."

"All riiiight!" Naruto yelled and flopped on the couch-like-bed. "Time to get this movie started!"

* * *

Sakura gasped when the old woman started cussing at the pregnant woman, saying her baby was going to burn. Then, she screamed when the old woman attacked the man, ripping his throat out and the man fell clutching his throat. She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and hid her face in his shoulder, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"Sakura, if you're going to be like this through the whole video, we might as well turn it off." Sakura nodded and Sasuke motioned for Naruto to turn it off and the blond pouted as he did so.

"You wanna watch another one?" Naruto asked a few minutes later.

"No!" The two beside him shouted. The blond flinched back and sighed as he sat on the couch.

"Then what are we going to do then? We still have a couple more hours until we have to go to bed or else _someone _is going to be _**very**_ bitchy in the morning." Sasuke slapped him upside the head and Naruto cowered. "Well it's true!"

"What time is it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at his watch and squinted against the darkness.

"It's about seven thirty. Why?" he replied. Sakura shook her head and leaned her head back against the couch. "Are you okay?" Sakura suddenly jerked her head to the front door and said,

"Someone's here."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another before Naruto got up and walked over to the door to open it. There was a moments pause before Naruto gave out a cry of surprise. The two in the living room looked at each other in fear and got up quickly, except Sakura of course. Before she could stand up, she was engulfed in a hug that made her flop back down.

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino shouted in distress. "Are you okay? I heard what happened this morning and I was SO WORRIED!" Ino sobbed anime tears as Sakura patted her back, both reassuringly and in order for her to get off since the pain was too great for her. When the blond noticed her distress, she immediately hopped off her and sat next to her.

"Um, Ino?" Naruto asked. "Are you sure you should be here-DON'T KILL ME!" Ino had shot him a death glare so powerful Naruto had seen the demon within(figuratively speaking of course). Ino began to fret over Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke for help, but the other teen couldn't do a thing against the blond girl's fury.

"Sakura, you **have **to come over to my house this weekend!" Ino exclaimed. "We can have a sleep over with the other girls!"

"U-Um, I don't know, Ino," Sakura stuttered. "I still don't know everyone very well and-"

"Nonsense! This would be a bgreat/b time to get to know everyone!"

"Ino, if she doesn't want to go, then don't make her," Sasuke finally spoke up. "She just narrowly escaped from a near-death experience. Let her rest for now before you send her on a grand adventure or whatever you girl's do at slumber parties."

"I can make you, Naruto, Shikamaru, **AND **_Neji _stay there, too, if you want. We can have a massive slumber party with boys and girls!"

"That, my good man, would not be a bad idea!" Naruto exclaimed, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "We have nothing better to do than play video games all weekend. Our last weekend was spent taking care of Sakura's new room, so we can spend some time with the gals."

"Dobe, I doubt the girls would want you around them," Sasuke scoffed. He ducked from Naruto's grip and walked closer to Ino, who couldn't help but smirk at the scowl on his face.

"You just don't want to go because _Neji _is gonna be there, right?" Sasuke froze in his tracks and looked at her in shock and fear. Ino's eyes narrowed when she realized she had hit the jackpot and she smiled like a cat. "Am I wrong?"

"That bastard and I don't…associate very well," Sasuke growled and walked away, his bare feet slapping the hardwood floor of the hallway as he walked to his room. He slammed the door with a loud bang and Sakura flinched as the sound reached her ears. Ino looked after him for a few minutes and got up, stretching.

"Well, my work here is done!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto yelled.

"I was told by TenTen to come invite you guys to a party she's hosting Saturday night, and since Neji was going to be there, you know, being her boyfriend and all, I knew I had to somehow convince the human icebox to come."

"And so you were all over Sakura in order to get him to go?" Naruto questioned. Sakura looked at them both, her eyes wide in confusion. "Isn't that going overboard?"

"Not at all! That's how I do business!" Ino exclaimed with a grin. Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura with a nervous grin on his face.

"Sakura-chan, can you please go see how Sasuke is?" he begged. Sakura nodded and stood up slowly, her muscles straining against the bruises. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Sakura said quietly. She walked down the hall to Naruto and Sasuke's room where she knew the emotional teen had gone to. Stopping at the closed door, she raised a hand and knocked once, twice, then three times. A muffled "Come in" made it to her ears and she smiled before opening the door slowly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, letting her gaze fall on the form near the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little paranoid is all," Sasuke murmured in a monotone voice. Getting up, he scratched his neck nervously before walking over to her.

"Sakura, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

The angel shook her head. "No, I want to go. I have to interact with other humans in order to fit in. I **AM **going to be staying for a while." Sasuke chuckled and sat on his bed, patting the space next to him for her to sit. Sakura smiled and sat next to him softly.

"Neji and I don't get along very well because he once hurt me," he said. "Not physically, of course, but emotionally. He said my family wasn't good enough to be called the Uchiha Clan. Yes, I have a family, or rather I did. My parents were killed in a crash while my brother just went missing. I was left alone, having to support myself with a fortune I didn't know I had. I met Naruto in middle school and we decided to live together to support one another. We bought the apartment and I became a regular idol for girls. Basically, our lives were pretty rough until high school where we got better jobs and were able to concentrate more in school.

"Neji…well, he was just some stupid chick magnet who looked like a chick himself. Being the right hand man of the student council, he had all the control in the world. Ugh, it made me so mad when he came up to me one day and told me to go suck one."

"What does that mean?" Sakura suddenly asked. Sasuke's face flushed and he cleared his throat hastily.

"U-Um, that's something I can't tell you, Sakura."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

"Then continue please."

"Well, anyway, Neji blamed me for trying to sabotaged the votes in order for me to win the election for president last semester. We got into a fight that left me with a broken wrist and him a fractured skull. We were both expelled and taken off the ballot without hesitation by the principle. Not a good day for either of us, trust me."

Sakura laughed along with Sasuke and she fell back on the bed, grabbing her stomach in pain but still laughing.

"Personally, I don't think it's funny, but seeing an angel laugh at that is just crazy," Sasuke chuckled. Sakura nodded and looked at him from under her eyelashes, her eyes shining. The teen blushed slightly and turned his head away. "Is Ino gone yet?"

Sakura shrugged. "I left her and Naruto back in the living room. Naruto was the one that told me to come see how you were."

"That idiot is probably saying something stupid right now." Sasuke stood up and looked back at her. "Let's go back in there and tell her that we're going to that party."

"We are? What made you change your mind?"

"I want to see the look on Neji's face when I get there," Sasuke said evilly. Sakura could have sworn she heard him chuckle darkly and she shook her head in amazement. Walking ahead of him, Sakura opened the door and they walked back to the living room where Ino was bidding Naruto goodbye.

"Ino, wait!" Sakura shouted. The blond turned her head, her long hair swinging around. "We'll go to the party!" Ino's face immediately brightened and she clapped happily.

"Great! I'll see you Saturday then!" And with that, Ino was gone. Sakura laughed and walked back over to the couch, where Naruto was sitting there with a blank look on his face. The TV was on and Naruto looked up at her with dim eyes.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked concerned. Sasuke saw them and he walked over to his friend. Upon seeing him, he groaned and patted his friends cheeks lightly.

"The idiot probably found out about the test we have on Friday," Sasuke groaned again. "It's on the algebra you were having trouble with yesterday." Sakura's eyes got wide and she slapped her forehead.

"Oh no! How am I going to know all that stuff by Friday?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke reassured. "I'll help you if you need it, okay?" Sakura nodded and leaned back against the couch.

"Dobe, snap put of it." Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of his face to wake him up from his stupor. Naruto's lip quivered and he suddenly shouted, "WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO? I don't know what I'm gonna do if I fail it!"

"Naruto, I'm sure you'll be fine-" Sakura started, but Sasuke motioned her to be quiet.

"Just let him freak out. He's going to stop in a minute." By the time Sakura and Sasuke had both taken a shower and gotten ready for bed, Naruto had calmed down and was eating a packet of ramen he had found in the pantry.

"How can he eat nonstop like that?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. He shrugged and draped an arm around her shoulders, meaning to get the back of the couch instead. Neither of them noticed this until Naruto came in from the kitchen.

"I didn't expect you to make a move on her so soon, Teme," Naruto leered evilly, actually chuckling. Sasuke and Sakura looked at one another and then at Sasuke's arm. Sakura suddenly shot up, a look of pure terror on her face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and turned around to head to her "room".

"I-I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning," she mumbled. The two boys watched the angel who had appeared in their lives run from them in tears.

* * *

_Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look to the side. He was lying in a bright room and the sound of birds chirping could be heard outside. His brow furrowing, he sat up and looked around in alarm. _'I thought I fell asleep on the couch…' _Getting up, he took a step forward, but a voice stopped him._

"_My boy, do you know where you are?" The boy turned around and saw a man with a long beard standing near the window where light flooded in._

"_Who are you?" Sasuke asked cautiously. The old man laughed and the sound made Sasuke's heart thump in excitement. "Are you going to answer me or not?" The man in front of him stopped laughing and stared at him with serious eyes._

"_I am God." Sasuke froze on the spot and his eyes widened._

"_You're joking, right? This is some stupid prank pulled by Naruto, isn't it?"_

"_It is not, Sasuke Uchiha," God told him. "I have called you here in order to tell you more about the relationship between human and Guardian Angel."_

"_But, Sakura already told us about Guardian Angels! What more is there to know?" Sasuke exclaimed._

"_Sakura didn't tell you all of it, I suppose…" He muttered. Suddenly, He pointed His hand to a chair and it soared to them. "Sit, and I shall tell you what Sakura could not." Sasuke sat in the chair carefully and looked up at God, his eyes trained on Him. "In the making of the Guardian Angels, I, as well as a group of older angels, made up three rules the Angels must follow. I pardoned one of the rules just recently, the one saying the Angels could not interact with humans in any way. The other two were they had to protect their human or humans with their lives at the cost of their own. However, the most important one was they could NOT fall in love with a human. This one act could endanger the worlds, plunging them in darkness and chaos." _

_Sasuke nodded, understanding why Sakura had freaked when she saw his arm around her shoulders. God chuckled and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Sakura will be fine. You both now understand what must happen in order to keep the worlds safe. Even though I know teenage emotions and hormones can be hard to resist at some points." Sasuke blushed and looked away, causing God to laugh._

"_But, sir," Sasuke suddenly said. "What will happen if someone else falls in love with her?" God sighed and shook His head._

"_Satan is growing more and more powerful with each passing day. You, as well as that other boy, Naruto Uzumaki, must keep that from happening. Sakura holds a very important key in the role I have set up for you three. You absolutely CANNOT let anything happen to her. Heed my words, Sasuke Uchiha. Take them into consideration." Sasuke nodded and his eyes suddenly started to get heavy. He was shrouded in darkness, the last words he heard from God echoing in his ears. "Take care of her, for I fear no one other than you can do so."_

**_Okay, so who here thinks this chapter sucks balls? *Looks around table of Naruto characters*_**

**_Naruto: I personally think I should get more action time! _**

**_Sasuke: I don't think so._**

**_Naruto: Why not? I'm suppose to be one of the main characters!_**

**_KD: RIGHT YOU ARE! And for those readers who think so too I PROMISE there will be a part in this story where Naruto will get ALLLLLLLLL the attention he deserves! PEACE OUT! _**

_Preview XD!_

__

She splashed in puddles left over from the previous night as she made her way over to the mail box at the end of the gravel driveway. Skipping to the front of the mailbox, she stood on tip toes and opened it to pull the mail out. Unable to read them, seeing as she was a five year old, she scowled and turned around-

-Only to see a speeding car coming right for her. She opened her mouth to scream but another scream took it's place. She turned to see her mother running towards her, a look of pure terror on her face.

**"SAKURA!" **That was the last thing the little girl heard before there was a tremendous pain in her body and everything ended in a flash of light.


	7. Past

**_CHAPTER 7! OMGNESSSS! Okay, this is the one where Sakura's past is POSSIBLY revealed...sorta kinda...i guess. I haven't gotten that far yet haha _''!_**

**_Disclaimer: Okay, so I heard Sasuke wanted to destroy Konoha because, well technically, the elders killed Ita-nii! So, I asked Kishimoto-chan if I could just maybekindasorta switch it up a bit...by raping Itachi AND Sasucakes...I didn't get an email back after that hehe :3_

* * *

**

Chapter 7

The rest of the week went by in a rush for Sasuke, but he hated it unlike all the other times. The reason why? Sakura was avoiding him as much as possible and it was all because of what had happened the other night. His thoughts had been confirmed in the dream where he had actually met God and He had told him what Sakura hadn't. Angels couldn't have relationships with humans in fear that Satan would use that as a way to destroy and take over both Heaven and Earth. Now, just because Sakura had misunderstood, she wasn't talking to either of them.

"Sasuke, are you ready for the party tomorrow?" a voice asked. Sasuke looked up from his arms and saw Ino jumping up and down excitedly. He frowned, having totally forgotten the party that was going to be held the next night.

"Hn."

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Ino squealed. "By the way, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Sasuke shook his head and put it in his arms again. Ever since that night, he had been having nightmares that made him wake up in the middle of the night sweating and gasping for air. In his dreams, there had been fire lapping at his feet unyielding and screams all around him. Someone had called his name and it was at that moment he would wake up, covered in sweat.

"Sasuke?" Ino's voice brought his head back up and he looked at her expectantly. "Did you and Sakura get in a fight or something?"

"No. We're just not on speaking terms at the moment." Ino sweat dropped and put a hand to her forehead.

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked him. Sasuke groaned and stood up to grab his bags and go home, with or without Sakura and/or Naruto. "Wait, Sasuke!"

"What is it now, Ino?" Sasuke growled. Ino pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed and raised an eyebrow at his attitude.

"All I wanted to say is the party is going to be like a club, so wear something nice and swanky, 'kay?" Sasuke nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder with a thump. "And don't forget to tell Naruto and Sakura, too!"

"I won't." Sasuke walked out of the classroom and wandered the almost empty hallways, coming to a stop at the music room where he kept his violin. He knew Naruto had soccer practice and he had lied to Ino about not knowing where Sakura was; she was with Naruto to make sure he didn't get kicked or hit with the soccer ball. Looking down at the practice fields, he stopped in his tracks when he didn't see Sakura sitting on the bleachers. Dismissing it, he picked up his violin case and opened it, taking his precious violin out along with the bow.

Setting his stuff down, Sasuke straightened his posture and placed the bow on the strings, pulling it down to produce a soft sound that screeched in the empty room. Sighing, he started playing out his day, pulling the bow slowly across the strings in a lazy tempo describing his tiresome day. He didn't notice the door open slightly as he played, his eyes closed in concentration.

Sakura sat on the bench of the piano and listened to Sasuke play, her mouth set at a sad smile. Her heart thumped painfully as she watched Sasuke pour his day into his playing, saying stuff without actually speaking it. She watched the muscles in his back ripple in time with his movements as his back was turned to her. Then, Sasuke turned around while still playing, and when he caught sight of Sakura, his heart leapt in his throat in surprise and he skipped a beat in his song. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at him and she slid on the bench, placing her hands on the keys of the piano.

"You're going to accompany me?" Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura shrugged.

"Sure. And besides," Sakura looked up at him through her eyelashes, "it's the least I can do after treating you like I did." Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, starting after Sakura started playing. The song she played was slow and rhythmic, matching Sasuke's tempo perfectly, and they started getting faster to the point where Sasuke had the bow going at full speed and Sakura's hands were flying across the piano. Sakura started laughing and Sasuke laughed as well, taking her challenge with pride. At the moment, Sasuke didn't care about whether or not someone heard them; he just wanted Sakura to forgive him.

* * *

"Don't think…I'm letting you win…next time," Sasuke gasped when they were finished. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as she laid out on the floor for a break. Sitting next to her, Sasuke put his violin in its case and set it down by his bag. Suddenly, he snatched his hand out to grab her tongue, but she was too quick for him and was able to pull it back in before he could grab it.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and Naruto lately, Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and looked at the wall across from them.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm your Guardian and I shouldn't let stuff like that get in the way. I just overreacted to it a little."

"Ha! A little?"

"Okay, a lot. Sorry." Sakura looked up at Sasuke and watched him just sit there and stare at the wall in thought. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I've just noticed something about you."

"And what is that?"

"You have very beautiful eyes." The statement was so sudden that Sasuke sat up quickly and looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. When I look into them, I immediately get lost in them, as if they are an endless pool of darkness. I like them." Sakura smiled at him sweetly and Sasuke felt his face get hot and he looked away from her so she wouldn't see the blush on his face. Standing up, he brushed off his pants and then grabbed his bag and violin. Sakura looked up at him in curiosity before getting up and grabbing her own bag.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded his head and walked out the door without a word. "Did I say something?" This time, Sasuke didn't reply and kept walking. "Sasuke, are you going to answer me?" Sakura was getting angrier by the second, so she stopped in the middle of the hall, getting Sasuke to stop a few feet in front of her. "Sasuke, are you mad?" She started walking forward, but she suddenly tripped on her shoe laces and she began to fall, catching Sasuke's attention. Twisting around, he put his arms out in order to catch her.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was on the ground with Sakura in his arms, her head in his chest. Sakura was gasping for air, shock running through her system like adrenaline after a run, her heart pounding as she gripped onto Sasuke's shirt. The last time something like that had happened was when she was just learning how to use her wings for the first time. Satoshi had grabbed her just in time before she had run into a large pillar, and that had scared her since she had been five years old at the time, but the fear was still fresh in her mind.

"Ow," Sasuke groaned. "S-Sakura, are you okay?" Glancing down, his eyes widened when he saw the tears running down her cheeks and her fists clenched around his shirt. Sighing, Sasuke stood up with his hands around Sakura's waist so he could steady her.

"C-Can we just go h-home?" choked Sakura. Sasuke nodded and Sakura sobbed once as they walked down the hallway to their lockers. The late afternoon sunlight came through the windows as they walked to the front entrance, Sakura's soft sobs the only sound besides their footsteps. Suddenly, the door opened and a sweaty Naruto came in with a few bags in his hands. When he caught sight of them, he dropped his bags with a heavy thump and ran up to them.

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's just tired. Let's go home and get her to bed," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto nodded and offered to take her, but when Sasuke tried to hand her to Naruto, Sakura held onto Sasuke with clenched fists. "Never mind, I'll take her." By the time he had gotten her on his back and had gotten all the stuff from their lockers, it was dusk with the sun just going under.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Sakura's skirt rode up while they were walking until they had stopped to wait for the walk sign to turn green. When he shifted his hands higher in order to keep her steady, his hands had barely touched the bottom of her butt. His hands retracted slightly, but when he did Sakura slipped a little. Sighing, he nudged Naruto with his arm, catching the blonde's attention. Naruto looked down when Sasuke tried to hoist a now sleeping Sakura higher, resulting in barely touching her butt again. Looking around, Naruto nodded and stood behind Sakura so no one could see her peeking underwear.

"Dobe, we need to wear something semi-formal tomorrow at the party, if you get my drift," whispered Sasuke.

"Yeah. I saw Ino earlier before practice and she told Sakura and I about it, seeing as how you just up and disappeared after the bell rang. Where'd you go?"

"Uh, I walked around the school," Sasuke lied. "There's nothing better to do at home without there someone being there. And plus, Sakura needs to be with us, so we can't leave each other's sight."

Naruto pondered this answer before nodding in acceptance to the lie. "All right, I can believe that." Sasuke exhaled softly and looked over his shoulder to see if Sakura was okay in her position. Her breathing was slow and her expression was peaceful, besides the normal twitch of the eyebrows.

"She told me I had beautiful eyes earlier," he suddenly blurted out. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy before laughing out loud.

"A girl actually told you that you had beautiful eyes?" Naruto teased. Sasuke scowled and started walking forward as soon as the light turned green, signaling them to walk. "Seriously, do angels know the meaning of 'flirting'?"

"Sakura didn't do it on purpose, you idiot. Angels don't know any better."

"But according to her, she was human once, wasn't she?"

"She can't confirm that. She said that when they got to Heaven, their memories were erased and they led new lives as angels." Sasuke looked around and saw that they were on their street they needed to turn on and he turned right. Their apartment complex came up and they climbed up the three flights of stairs to get to their floor. It was hard seeing as how Sakura was on Sasuke's back with a vice grip around his neck, making him stumble and gasp for breath at some points. Finally, once they were in the apartment, Sasuke practically dumped Sakura on the couch so he could breath normally again.

"Naruto, I know you can't cook worth of crap, but can you make some ramen for all of us?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the couch next to Sakura's feet, taking her shoes off carefully. _'At least it's the weekend,' _he thought.

"Sure! This _is _a one-chance-in-a-lifetime thing for me," Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked Sakura up in his arms, where she lay limp, her head on his shoulder.

"How is she such a heavy sleeper?" he murmured in disbelief. "Sakura, can you fly us up to your room?" Sakura moaned and buried her head in his chest, but he didn't feel them go up like the other day. Groaning, he moved around to go to his and Naruto's room where he put her in his bed. Once he was able to unlatch Sakura's fingers from his shirt, he moved away from her quietly, shutting the door behind him softly when he left. He walked down the hallway to the living room where he sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels.

"So, where are we going to sleep tonight, smart one?" Naruto asked as he handed Sasuke a bowl of ramen.

"We can just sleep in the living room."

"So we can have a mini slumber party again?"

"Sure, if she wakes up again, which I don't doubt she will." Sasuke sighed and started eating his noodles while Naruto proceeded in slurping his down.

"So, why was she crying when I found you guys? You didn't DO anything to her, did you?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively at Sasuke and received a punch in the arm.

"I don't stoop that low, you retard. Unlike you, anyway," Sasuke added.

"What's that suppose to mean, Teme?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"Shut up or you'll wake-"

"Guys…" a small and tired voice whined from behind them. They turned around to look and saw a very tired looking Sakura there, rubbing her eyes like a small child. Sasuke stood up as she came around the couch to give her some room when she sat down. Sitting back down, he made sure that he didn't put his arm behind her in case she would freak out again like a couple days ago.

"So, how was your nap, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled softly and nodded slowly.

"I definitely needed it," Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, you basically collapsed at school. I was worried about you, Sakura," Sasuke whispered. Sakura blushed lightly and nodded, not noticing the look Naruto was giving her, or the one he had given Sasuke earlier and was giving it again. Sasuke flicked him behind the ear and Naruto flinched.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being perverted, retard," Sasuke sighed. Naruto stuck his tongue at him and stood up, grabbing the empty ramen bowls to be put in the sink. When he was gone, Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Thanks for carrying me, Sasuke," she said kindly. Sasuke nodded and leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes when he felt them getting heavy. Suddenly, something hit his shoulder and he opened his eyes to look down at what hit him. Sakura had fallen asleep again, but this time on him._ 'Jeez,' _Sasuke thought. _'How many times is she going to sleep until she's satisfied? I mean, she's ALWAYS asleep when she gets home.'_

"Is she asleep?" Naruto asked when he came back. Sasuke nodded and Naruto sat down next to Sakura. "It's crazy how she can just fall asleep like that."

"Yeah…" Sasuke trailed off as he looked down at the sleeping angel. He smiled softly and Naruto couldn't help but notice him.

"Teme, do you like Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widened and his gaze snapped to his blond friend.

"Of course not!" he cried. "I've only known her for a week, Dobe."

"So? Have you ever heard of a quick romance?"

"I have NOT fallen for Sakura, you idiot!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Sasuke looked away to hide his burning face. _'I can't possibly like Sakura! I've only known her for a week and, even though she seems to understand me perfectly, that doesn't mean I like her! Just because I'm so protective of her doesn't mean __**anything**__…right?' _Sasuke groaned and rubbed his face with his hand and looked at Naruto. The blond had a smug look on his face and crossed his arms. Sighing to himself, he looked back at the TV and watched it, waiting for the loud snores that would come from Naruto signaling he was asleep.

Finally, the snores came and Sasuke looked over at Naruto, exhaling in relief when he saw he was asleep, drool hanging from his mouth. He shook his head and looked down at Sakura, who was still sound asleep. Sasuke smiled and leaned his head back on the couch, falling asleep.

* * *

_A little girl opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she noticed was the sunlight coming through the her window. Stretching, she inhaled and smelled breakfast somewhere in the house she was in. She smiled and jumped out of her bed, the mattress squeaking as she did so and she ran down the hallway and the stairs, her small feet making for the kitchen. She flung the door open and yelled:_

"_Morning!"_

"_Hi, darling," a woman said from the stove. The girl giggled and sat at the table near the wall._

"_When is Daddy coming home, Momma?" the little girl asked. A sad expression came over her mother's face and she turned to her daughter. _

"_Honey, Daddy isn't coming home," she said sadly. "Daddy is in Heaven playing baseball with the angels, just like he did here." The little girl's face fell and she looked down at the plate her mother had placed in front of her._

"_Do you think Daddy is happy in Heaven?" The mother smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek with her cool hand._

"_Yes, I do, sweety."_

"_Good! Because when I go to Heaven, I want to have fun like Daddy!" Her mother laughed and hugged her tiny daughter._

"_But let's hope that's not for a while, darling," the woman said. The girl nodded her head and sprang from her seat and her mother's arms. "Where are you going, dear?"_

"_To get the mail!" The five year old ran to the foyer and put her boots on to go outside. As she opened the door, she heard her mother cry out, "Remember to watch for cars!"_

"_I will!" She splashed in puddles left over from the previous night as she made her way over to the mail box at the end of the gravel driveway. Skipping to the front of the mailbox, she stood on tip toes and opened it to pull the mail out. Unable to read them, seeing as she was a five year old, she scowled and turned around-_

_-Only to see a speeding car coming right for her. She opened her mouth to scream but another scream took it's place. She turned to see her mother running towards her, a look of pure terror on her face._

"_**SAKURA!" **__That was the last thing the little girl heard before there was a tremendous pain in her body and everything ended in a flash of light._

**_SQUEAL! OMG OMG OMG OMG MOST FAVORITE CHAPTER!_**

**_Sakura: Jeez! I had a horrible past life!_**

_PREVIEW!_

_"It actually looks pretty good!" exclaimed Sakura. Ino nodded and put an arm around the girl's shoulders, coming dangerously close to where Sakura's wings were. Sakura stiffened, just barely so Ino wouldn't see._

_"Don't I have the best clothes in the world, Sakura?" Ino asked smugly. Sakura nodded and ran a hand over her skirt thoughtfully. 'I hope this doesn't mean boys will come after me.'_


	8. Enemy

**_WOOHOO CHAPTER 8! Sorry for the semi late update! High school is a bench!...MY WORD DON'T USE IT! Read ALLLLLLLLL the way down to see the meaning behind the word BENCH! _**

**_Discalmer :(: Okay, so Sasuke kindasortaMAYBE agreed to drink with me last night, but Kishimoto found out about the wild rough sex we had afterwards cuz Sasucakes can't hold his liquor!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sakura jolted up from her spot on the couch gasping for air, her heart pounding at a tremendous speed. Her whole body hurt as she turned her head to look at the two boys by her. Naruto was fast asleep, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth and snoring loudly. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked very peaceful, his head inclined to the side as if it had been on hers. Her breathing slowed down and she took one deep one before leaning back in her original spot, finding she fit snugly under Sasuke cheek. _'Ah, I knew it,' _she thought tiredly. She looked down at his watch, the light showing her the time: one in the morning. Sighing, she looked up at Sasuke and couldn't help but smile, taking her hand and brushing his bangs back.

Suddenly, Sakura jerked her hand back, a blush on her face. _'What in the world am I doing?'_ She looked at her hand in surprise before looking back at Sasuke. _'Why do I keep doing this? I can't be doing this! This is against the rules!' _She leaned forward to get up from the couch, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back down. A small squeak came from her lips and she looked up at Sasuke who had grabbed her hand, and saw him staring at her.

"U-Um," Sakura stuttered. "Good morning, hehe?"

"Sakura, don't even think about running away just because I put my head on yours," Sasuke whispered. Sakura jerked, surprised at his tone against her.

"A-Are you mad at me?" she asked, a little afraid. Sasuke sighed and made to get up, keeping Sakura's hand firm in his grasp. The couch groaned as less weight was on it, making Naruto snort in his sleep, causing the other two to stop in their tracks to make sure they hadn't waken him up. It wouldn't be a good idea if Naruto woke up that early; he's a major butt hole in the mornings despite his cheery, hyper self. They walked to the stairs that were coming from the ceiling to Sakura's room, the girl freaking out in the process.

"Sakura, calm down, okay?" Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything to you." Sakura nodded and proceeded up the stairs to her room with Sasuke. He let her pass and she walked over to her bed, laying down on it with Sasuke following her. Sitting down next to her, he also laid down and looked through her large window.

"Have you ever just looked up at the stars while you were in here?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Sakura stared at him from her position dumbly before looking up at the dark sky, the stars making a twinkle in her eye. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that and smile lightly before looking back up at the stars through the glass.

"No," Sakura whispered. "No I haven't. But now that you said something, it looks like I'm going to be doing this from now on."

"As long as I'm invited," Sasuke murmured. Sakura giggled and couldn't help but scoot closer to him for warmth. "Sakura, why did you freak out when you thought I put my arm around you?"

"It's part of the three rules made up by God and some elder Angels. But I know He told you about it already."

"How do you know that?"

"I had a dream and he told me about it. Dreams are how we communicate with one another."

"Then how come you can't communicate with other angels?" Sasuke asked.

"It's complicated…" Sakura trailed off, remembering her last meeting with Satoshi. She sniffed and looked up at the sky again.

"Oh…is that friend of yours that you ran out in front of a truck for an angel?"

"Yes. His name is Satoshi, but it could have been a complete mistake. Theirs is plenty of guys that look like him," Sakura said softly.

"Did you like him?" Sasuke asked. He saw Sakura blush lightly and shrug.

"It depends on what you mean by like."

"I mean like like, you know, love?" Sakura choked on her own spit, looking at Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke looked at her in equal surprise, wondering why she took it that way. Normally, when a girl was asked if she like someone, she would be all giddy and happy about it, but Sakura was taking it the complete opposite.

"Satoshi and I were _**best friends**_! In Heaven, we didn't really have any time to be doing that kind of thing. We were trained in the ways of Guardian Angels, having hardly any time to hang out with each other, let alone see each other. Sure there were times where we would meet after bed time, but that didn't mean anything. I-I know we're never going to see each other anymore, so," Sakura turned to Sasuke and his eyes widened, "why am I crying?" Tears rained down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto the sheets under her. Sasuke stared at her sadly as she held herself, her arms wrapped around her body as she cried. Reaching out slowly, Sasuke also wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her close, ignoring her protests.

"Sakura, you need this," he stated. "Just let it all out." Sakura's eyes were wide, but they narrowed as tears continued to fall from her shimmering green eyes. Gripping Sasuke's shirt, she started bawling loudly, letting out the tears she had held in for the past couple of weeks. Sasuke squeezed her shoulders tightly and stared up through the window above. _'Why, God?' _he asked in his head. _'Why must you make her suffer like this?'_ He leaned his head on hers and rocked back and forth with her in his arms. Then, she said the worst possible thing that she could say at that moment:

"I-I want to go home. I miss Satoshi!" Sasuke completely froze, his hands freezing from where they had been rubbing her back soothingly. Sakura felt his comforting touches seize and she suddenly realized her mistake a little too late. "O-Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Sakura," Sasuke murmured before laying down.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm tired. What does it look like?" Sasuke grumbled and turned away from her, his arms folded across his body. Sakura wiped her eyes, but more tears came anyway and she began to sniffle again, laying down next to Sasuke and turning from him. She hugged herself, feeling stupid for saying something like that to her human. She had never felt this bad before and she regretted saying it completely. Suddenly, the bed bounced as Sasuke turned on his other side and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, burying his face in the back of her neck, murmuring something that sounded like: "I forgive you."

Sakura's eyes were wide as the tears streamed down her face again, but she nodded and touched his hand with hers. Sasuke blushed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. The girl in his arms smiled, feeling his burning skin against the back of her neck before closing her eyes as well.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura grunted softly to confirm she was listening. "I'm sorry you could never confess to Satoshi, but Naruto and I are here for you. Okay?"

"Yes, I know," Sakura said with a small smile. "I know you guys are there, and I'm happy." Sasuke smirked and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Sakura. Be prepared to party later." And with that, Sasuke fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

Just several hours later, Naruto opened his eyes tiredly, yawning widely and stretching while he was at it. Looking to the side, he expected to see Sasuke and Sakura sleeping there, but they weren't there. He got up slowly, trying to regain the feeling in his legs as he walked to his and Sasuke's bedroom, but when he opened the door, he saw no Sasuke or Sakura. Naruto backed out of their room and looked up the stairs to Sakura's room. Climbing up, he peered over the ledge to see both of them _in her bed_. He climbed the rest of the stairs and walked over to them, his eyes widening slightly. Sasuke's arm was around her waist, his face in her neck and when he breathed out, some of her pink hair blew out a little. Sakura's breathing was slow, one hand on Sasuke's that was on her waist, a content look on her face.

"GUYS!" was all Naruto had to yell for Sasuke and Sakura to jerk awake and, due to Sasuke being so close to the edge, Sasuke fell off the bed with a thud. Sasuke stood up quickly and made for Naruto, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Have you gone completely mental, you idiot?" he shouted. Sakura sat up in her bed and looked at them with sleep filled eyes before getting out. She walked over to them and gave them slaps on the back of their heads. They bent under the blows, covering their heads in pain.

"That hurt, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"You don't come barging into a girl's room, Naruto," Sakura said as she began walking down the stairs. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her as she disappeared down the stairs and heard the bathroom door close.

"Why were you with her, Teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tsked and began walking down the stairs.

"She was upset so I decided to help her out." Naruto followed him down the stairs and when they passed the bathroom, they heard the water turning on and the occasional thud of clothes being dropped to the floor. They walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for when Sakura got out of the shower. Sasuke stopped in the middle of setting the bar where they were going to eat and sighed. Naruto stared at him from the corner of his eye as he made the pancakes but didn't say anything, just turned back to the stove. _'Now what has he got on his mind that made Sasuke Uchiha sigh?'_

* * *

Sakura stepped into the shower and sighed heavily as the hot water hit her cold skin. Last night with Sasuke had been just what she needed, but she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. She was suppose to stay away from situations like that so the gateways would stay shut, but she had to let all those feelings out on someone. Whenever she would want to cry, Satoshi would be there for her and she would cry when he was there. But now, something in the back of her mind was telling her she shouldn't have used Sasuke like that.

Groaning, Sakura leaned her head on the tile wall and pressed her hands against the wall beside her head. She heard the door open quietly and she looked at the shower curtain out the corner of her eye. Then, she heard Sasuke ask,

"Sakura, are you okay?" The angel rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"I thought it was common knowledge not to walk in on a girl while she is taking a shower," Sakura said. She knew he was blushing because he started stuttering when he started talking.

"W-Well, you looked mad at us when you walked away, s-so I was just making sure you were okay."

"And in doing that, you left Naruto to make the food. You are so smart, Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the sink counter.

"Well, I think if he reads the directions then we'll be safe." Sakura giggled and grabbed the shampoo to start washing her hair.

"But what if he decides to go solo and forget about the directions?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged and watched the shower curtain as Sakura's silhouette moved around.

"I told him if he did anything to the food then he wouldn't get to go to the party tonight. By the way, what are you wearing to it? You've never been to an Earth party before, so we could help you out if you want."

"Don't worry. I can ask Ino about it later when we talk on the phone," said Sakura as she rinsed the soap out of her hair, then applying conditioner after that.

"You guys talk on the phone?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!"

"Since when do you have the time to talk on the phone with her? You are always asleep when you get home." Sakura smiled and put her finger over her mouth, making a shushing noise.

"It's a secret," she whispered. Sasuke groaned and put a hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Girls," he murmured in defeat. Sakura gave a laugh and turned the water off, causing Sasuke to jump and a blush erupted across his face. He reached for the door handle, but it was too late as Sakura pushed the curtain to the side with a _swoosh_, immediately reaching for a towel before Sasuke could turn around. The towel was around her body in a split second and Sasuke turned around, expecting a stark naked Sakura, but when he saw the towel around her body, he sighed in relief.

"What?" Sakura asked. "You actually thought I wouldn't have a towel on hand?" Sasuke's blush darkened and he looked away at the foggy mirror. Sakura laughed and walked over to the door, but her foot got caught on the carpet in front of the sink and tripped, falling face first to the floor. Sasuke immediately reached out and grabbed her bare arm, successfully pulling her up but into his chest. Both their faces lit up to a bright red as they were pressed against each other, and it didn't help that Sakura was only in a towel and Sasuke was a hormonal teenager.

"Um," Sasuke managed to get out. Sakura gulped and placed her free hand on his chest, pushing away slightly.

"C-Can you let go, Sasuke? I-I need to go get ready," Sakura stuttered. Sasuke nodded and moved out of the way, letting Sakura go slowly, his hand brushing her back softly. Sakura felt this and her face darkened, and she yanked the bathroom door open. She ran out of the room and up the steps to her bedroom where she would be safe from him. Leaning on the wall, she placed her hands on her chest as she breathed in relief, and then she put a hand on her burning face. Then, she walked over to the phone she had the boys get her and picked it up, and began dialing a number.

The person picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ino?" Sakura said. "Can you come over and help me pick out an outfit for the party tonight?"

"Sure, Sakura! I'll be right over!"

"W-Wait!" But the line went dead. Sakura sighed and put the phone back in the cradle, sitting on her bed where she made a pair of pajama pants and shirt appear from her closet. _'Well, I at least have to be dressed when she gets here.'_

* * *

The doorbell rang and Naruto ran over to it to answer it. "Who is it-INO! What are you doing here?" Ino pushed past him and walked down the hall to where the stairs came from the ceiling. She passed Sasuke on the way and he gave her a funny look.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" he asked her.

"Helping Sakura pick out an outfit for the party tonight," was all she said before she walked up the stairs and into Sakura's room. There were squeals in joy as the friends met one another and Sasuke shook his head. _'Girls…'_ he sighed mentally.

"So! What kind of outfit do you want? Sexy? Intimate? Intriguing?" Ino listed all the kinds of clothes she had brought for her, but Sakura shook her head for all of them. "Well, what do you want to wear?"

"Well, I know I want to wear a skirt, maybe mid-thigh, and a tank top too! But, I don't want to look too revealing because…well…"

"It's okay, I understand!" Ino exclaimed. Rummaging through the stack of clothes she had, Ino pulled out a miniskirt that was black and then a red tank top with black sparkles and embroidery. "Here! This is perfect!"

"This looks really pretty, Ino!" Sakura said.

"Yep! I haven't worn these yet, but you can have them if you want." Sakura grinned and nodded, grabbing the skirt and tank top to put on. Stripping down to her underwear, she was about to put the red top on when Ino stopped her.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

"Take off that bra real quick, Sakura. I have one that I want you to wear." The pink-haired angel nodded unsurely as the blond walked to a separate grocery bag and pulled out a red and black bra that matched the tank top. Handing it to Sakura, she ushered for her to put it on and Sakura did so, clipping it in the back securely. She found that it fit perfectly and she smiled at Ino before putting the tank top on. Next came the skirt, which slid over her hips smoothly, the material clinging to her thighs but flaring at the ends.

"It actually looks pretty good!" exclaimed Sakura. Ino nodded and put an arm around the girl's shoulders, coming dangerously close to where Sakura's wings were. Sakura stiffened, just barely so Ino wouldn't see.

"Don't I have the best clothes in the world, Sakura?" Ino asked smugly. Sakura nodded and ran a hand over her skirt thoughtfully. _'I hope this doesn't mean boys will come after me.'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Ino! We're going to head on out!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the stairs where Ino had disappeared into about _two hours ago_. _'How long does it take for girls to get ready?'_ Sasuke thought.

"All right! I'll bring Sakura by when we're done!" came Ino's voice. The boys sighed and shrugged at each other. Turning around, they began to walk down the hall, but Sakura poked her head out of the opening in the ceiling.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be surprised when I come by, okay? I…My outfit is meant to stop guys from coming after me." She whispered the last part and they nodded in reassurance. _'Knowing Ino, she probably made her wear something skimpy,'_ they both thought.

"Well, we'll see you soon, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. "C'mon, Teme!"

"I'm coming," Sasuke sighed. They left the apartment and began walking to TenTen's house where the party was going to be held, but they didn't notice how the shadows behind them moved and a figure detached itself. It sneered and shoved its hands in its pockets.

"Let's get this party started," it sneered and disappeared once again.

* * *

**_Ummmmmm yeeeeah soooooooo...*yells to editors* IS THERE A REASON WHY WE'RE MAKING SAKURA LOOK LIKE A HOE? YOU DIDNT WRITE IT? THEN WHO DI-Oh...hehe mah b! _**

**_Sakura: I think the outfit looks cool!_**

**_KD: THAT'S CUZ IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A HOE, YOU BENCH! _**

**_Sakura: ...Bench?_**

**_Kd: It's the way you have to make it sound lol. You have to make it sound like the B-WORD and so yeah haha. PEACE HOMMIES!_**

_SNEAK PEEK! AHHHHHH!_

_As the crowd cheered for the second time that night due to a performance, the demon smirked at Sakura and sneered,_

_"Welcome to hell, angel."_


	9. Power

**_OMG so this is where the singing comes in! If you don't like songfics than go suck one, you benches! (Read last chapter top and bottoms parts to figure out what I'm talking about :3!) And a newkindaoldish character is introduced and if you read Why I'm Here and actually got to the epilogethingy then you will know who I'm talking about! _**

**_Disclaimer :( : Okay, so here's what happened: Sasuke found out I was having hot and wild bunny sex with his brother, and proceeded to destroy the set so he could kill Ita-chan. Kishimoto then had to put a restraining order on me and Ita-chan and Sasucakes so we couldn't have an awesome 3-some :( _**

* * *

Chapter 9

The party music blasted in their ears as Sasuke and Naruto opened the door to TenTen's house, the dancers in the living room swaying to the beat. All the furniture had been pushed to the walls of the room, leaving plenty of room for people to dance and hang out with each other. Several people greeted them as they walked in and Sasuke slapped hands with Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend.

Sasuke saw him say something, but the music was too loud so he cupped a hand around his ear and raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru rolled his eyes lazily and shook his head, scratching his head before pointing to the dance floor where he saw a group of girls giggling and staring at him. Sasuke's face fell and he looked back at Naruto, who was talking to Shikamaru loudly.

"You let _fan girls_ come to the party?" he heard Naruto yell.

"It wasn't me," Shikamaru yelled back. "TenTen was the one who invited everyone here! I'm sure the people who came here brought their own friends, too." Turning to Sasuke, Shikamaru yelled, "Where's that girl you were suppose to bring? Her name was Sakura, right?"

"'Yeah. Ino is with her right now getting her ready."

"You know Ino: She'll dress her in something-"

"Hey, guys!" They turned around to look at the new arrivals, and Sasuke and Naruto blushed the moment they saw Sakura walk through the door wearing the short skirt and tank top Ino had picked out for her, but they never realized how **beautiful** she looked in it. Sakura smiled up at them from under her eyelashes as she got closer to them, the skirt flapping out with each step she took with her one inch heels. Ino was bouncing with hyperness next to her as she bounded over to the boys.

"So? How does she look?" Ino exclaimed. The boys, including the surrounding guys who couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Sasuke looked away, his face a deep red while Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"You look great, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled and looked up at Sasuke for an answer, but Sasuke refused to look at her, the blush hidden from her. Naruto nudged his friend and Sasuke grunted in pain, looking at Sakura shyly before nodding and crossing his arms, earning a few laughs from his friends, including Sakura. The angel finished laughing and giggled once, looking up at him and she took a hand from her jacket pocket, the one Ino had also let her borrow, and took his hand in hers.

"Can we go dance?" Sakura asked loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke looked at her quickly, the blush and his eyes wide.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" he asked. "Will you be comfortable doing that? It's not going to be slow dancing, you know."

"I know. But, since this is a party, we might as well get it going, right?" Sasuke smirked and held onto her hand tightly. He shrugged, pulling her after him as he started walking to the dance floor.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sasuke said. Spinning around to face her once they were on the dance floor, he placed both hands on her waist just as a slow song started up, something that came as a surprise to them. Sakura bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and they started swaying to the beat, Sakura's skirt swaying along as well. She smiled shyly and put her head on his chest lightly, causing Sasuke to blush again but he didn't do anything. Suddenly, the music stopped and they halted along with the other dancers who groaned and shouted angrily.

"Sorry, you guys!" TenTen shouted from her spot on stage. "I know I kinda ruined the whole dancing thing, but I just had a fantastic idea!" She grabbed a microphone from the DJ and held her hands up in a rocker pose. "KARAOKE!" The dancers and the other guests cheered wildly, but Sasuke was able to pull Sakura out of the crowd before they were trampled.

"What's karaoke?" Sakura asked.

"It's this," Naruto said and, suddenly, stood up on a table and shouted, "Let Sakura go first, TenTen!" Horror and surprise with a mixture of shock crossed both Sasuke and Sakura's faces at the blonde's words. It went deathly quiet as people moved out of the way to get a good look at the new girl who had been volunteered to be first. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and shook him harshly, an evil cackle coming from Naruto.

"Have you gone completely mental?" Sasuke hissed. "Sakura doesn't know what karaoke is in the first place!"

"Well, she can learn, can't she?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and looked over to Sakura, who was being pushed on stage by Ino. _'Please don't let this be a disaster,'_ he thought in horror.

"Sakura, can you sing well?" Ino asked. Sakura looked out at the crowd below her and gulped, her knees shaking and threatening to make her fall over.

"Ino, I don't want to do this," she whispered.

"Sakura, honey, trust me on this. Can you sing well?" This time, Sakura shrugged and Ino smiled happily. "Good. Good luck, Sakura!" A song started playing just as TenTen handed her a microphone with a reassuring smile and Sakura smiled back, but unsurely; what is she completely screwed up? Words appeared on the screen to the side of her and she looked at them to make sure she would start in time. Looking down, she saw her friends, including Naruto and Sasuke, watching her closely. There was a countdown on the screen that showed when she was suppose to start, and the moment it hit zero, she started singing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy  
cry and curse at the broke his own heart and  
I watched as he tried to re-assemble_

my mamma swore she would  
never let herself that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if does not darling..

You are the only exception

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Sasuke's jaw, as well as everyone else's in the room, had dropped the moment Sakura had started singing. i'Whoa,/i was all he thought as Sakura continued to sing, the lights above focused on nothing but the angel on the stage._Maybe I know somewhere deep inmy soul that love never we've got to find other waysto make it alone or keep a straight I've always lived like thiskeeping a comfortable, up until now I swore to myselfthat I'm content with loneliness,'cause none of it was ever worth the you are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception  
__  
__I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's part of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning,  
when you wake up,  
leave me with some kind of proof it's not a .._

Sakura was smiling brightly as the people below her got together and started dancing slowly with their partners. She always knew she could sing very well, but she never actually let anyone hear her do it. A giddy feeling overwhelmed her heart as she sang the next part, all the while staring at Sasuke who was smiling up at her.

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing.. _

_And I'm on my way to believing._

The crowd erupted in applause as Sakura finished, wolf whistles being heard left and right towards her and her amazing singing. Sakura continued to smile brightly, her hands clasped behind her back innocently as she blushed in embarrassment and happiness. Sasuke and all the other people in their group were just about to go up and congratulate her when another song came on, a much more upbeat and crazy one that sent shivers down Sakura and Sasuke's spine.

A girl their age walked on the stage, the miniskirt she was wearing barely covering her bottom and the black halter top coming to the top of her waist. Her hair was midnight black that reached to the middle of her back in spikes. The eyes that pierced Sakura's were blood red, the ones that marked this girl as a demon and a very dangerous one at that. Her hips swayed to the beat of the song as she reached the center of the stage where Sakura stood, the angel pissed to the point where her hair was standing on end.

"Move it, prissy girl," the demon hissed at her. "This is my spotlight now."

"Who are you, demon?" Sakura growled from under her breath. The demon laughed quietly and took this microphone from Sakura.

"The name is Tashino, the one demon who can get any job done quicker than any other demon can. And right now, I'm going to show you how a song **should** be sung." Suddenly, her wings snapped out, the black feathered wings almost smacking Sakura in the face. Since Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones who could see the wings, their eyes widened when they realized the girl was a demon.

"We need to get Sakura-chan away from her!" Naruto exclaimed. But before they could move towards the stage, Tashino had started singing, her words chilling them to the bone.

_For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazyHave to get my way,  
24 hours a day'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection,  
I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand_

_I can't be tamed,  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed,  
I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed  
I can't be saved,  
I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the demon who called herself Tashino. This demon who had barged into the party was basically saying how she couldn't be changed from a demon to an angel, and that she would never go to the good side.

_If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm on like that_

_I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know _

_I can't be tamed,  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed,  
I can't, can't_

I can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed  
I can't be saved,  
I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

_I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me _

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

Sakura decided it was time for her to step in, so she sauntered forward and got in Tashino's face, a snarl on her lips.

Tashino and Sakura: _(I can't be tamed)  
__I wanna fly  
I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed,  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed,  
I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed  
I can't be saved,  
__I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed_

As soon as Sakura and Tashino finished singing, they made to punch each other, but they both missed and their fists brushed their cheeks, the force of it blowing their hair out a little. As the crowd cheered for the second time that night due to a performance, the demon smirked at Sakura and sneered,

"Welcome to hell, angel."

* * *

**_Ugh I HATED this chapter XP! Idk why but I think it's WAAAAY too short._**

**_Naruto: Like Teme's dick *snickers*_**

**_Sasuke: *glares* That's not what your mom said last night *smirk*_**

**_Naruto: AH HELL NAH! *Tackles Sasuke*_**

**_Sakura and KD: CAT FIGHT!_**

**_KD: PEACE AND WATCH FOR THE NEXT ONE!_**

_Sneak Peek!_

_"Yo, Itachi," the corrupted girl said with an evil grin. The whole table turned to look at her as Itachi, the demon at the head of the table, stood slowly. The young woman leaned her cheek on her hand as it supported her head, a gleam in her eyes that told everyone one thing; Tashino had a plan and it was a nasty, full proof one. "I think I have a plan that can separate our little angel from her two…heh, humans."_

_There were dark chuckles around the table as the room went dark and the demons disappeared to get ready for the battle that was soon to come._

_Itachi stared ahead of him in slight amusement. 'So, my little brother managed to survive after all.' And he disappeared as well._


	10. Seductress

**_Okay so I know it's been a SUUUUUUPER long time since I've updated and I'm REEEEEEEALLY sorry! So here it is! _**

**_Disclaimer :( 'nough said_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"How dare that insensitive bitch!" a demon spat. He sat nursing an injured head as he sat at a long table where many other demons awaited for their orders from their master. The demonic man spat a glob of blood from his mouth and stuck his index finger and thumb in it, giving a grunt when he pulled a molar out harshly with a quick snap. "She doesn't know when to take her orders like she should."

Junko hissed through his elongated canines. "Don't you _dare _insult Tashino like that!"

"Don't be so loud, Junko," another male demon sighed.

"Shut the fuck up, Shunsuke," snarled Junko.

"Ah, don't be too rough on him now," an American demon laughed. "You have being on the noisy side ever since that angel tore you a new one." Some demons chuckled around them while some roared with laughter at his embarrassment.

"It wasn't my fault I wasn't informed in the possible fact that this was the year the new recruits were suppose to come down to Earth!" The other demons continued their laughter at Junko, not noticing the presence that stood in the shadows watching them.

"I wonder why Tashino was so eager to accept that assignment?" the American pondered.

"You know her; the girl loves to party."

"Yeah, but we all know Junko wanted to go with her 'cause he loves her." The American demon chuckled again as he twirled a small fire orb in his palm.

"You know what, Collin?" Junko finally snapped and he stood to face the American demon. "I'm getting sick and tired of your sarcasm all the time and I've just about had with you insulting Tashino." An aura of darkness surrounded him as he glared at Collin with malice and hate so unbearable it filled the room. "I'm gonna make you pay for your insults, you son of a bitch."

"Junko." The demon froze in his steps and his eyes widened as the shadow stepped from its place and all eyes snapped to the figure. "Please refrain from fighting in my meeting room." Junko turned his head to the new person and bowed hastily before taking his seat again.

The new demon took a seat at the head of the table with a small package in his hands that looked similar to a lunch bag. His hair was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck but a few strands still managed to frame his face. The endless black holes that were his eyes looked around him as silence filled the room.

"Oooooh!" a female demon squealed. "What did you bring us?"

"Shut up!" another girl cried. "How rude can you possibly be? He wouldn't bring _you _anything."

"And he would bring _you _something?"

"Girls," the demon sighed. "Please calm down. We need to get this meeting started."

"Why are _you_ replacing Lucifer?" Collin sneered. "If I remember correctly, it was He who punished you when-"

"Collin, shut up," the demon said monotonously. Just his tone sent shivers down the spines of every demon who was sitting at the table. Collin gulped in fear before giving a sadistic smile.

"Why, so you can order me around like Lucifer? I don't think so-" Suddenly, Collin's eyes went completely wide as the demon appeared behind his chair, his red eyes spiraling with three commas rotating around his small pupil. They narrowed down at the American who was shaking with terror, the unexpected movements horrifyingly quick.

"You want to run that by me again, Collin?" the demon growled. Collin licked his lips anxiously but he shook his head and the demon smirked before returning to his seat.

"Dude, he is so kickass!" one of the female demons whispered. "I heard he killed his whole family when he was human and left his younger brother to suffer on the human world!"

"I know right?"

"Shut up," Junko hissed. "He's trying to speak."

"As you all assume, this is the generation the new Guardian Angels were sent to Earth," the demon said. "And according to a source, God has revised _Leys de los Angeles _by canceling one of the rules; _'Guardians cannot have contact with any other beings acquainted to "their" humans.' _The Guardians can now communicate with other humans as they choose, allowing them vulnerable to attacks in public."

"I say we attack now!" Junko exclaimed, earning a few encouraging replies. "With the angels like this, who knows how much we can get accomplished."

"We cannot do that," the demon deadpanned. Groans of frustration went up but they were silenced with the wave of a hand. "Our Lord does not want us to strike yet."

"And why not?" Shunsuke exclaimed. "This is the perfect opportunity."

"God knows we are getting close to coming to full power so he has placed precautions in his angels, allowing them to know if we are close their humans." Junko flinched at the memory of when he had attacked Sakura's humans and she had been there quicker than he would have liked. And not to mention how _strong _she was for an angel.

There were numerous snickers at Junko's suspense and the demon scowled angrily at them. Suddenly, the door flew open and Tashino stood there with a triumphant grin on her face, earning a few laughs of delight.

"How'd it go, Tashino?" one of the girls asked. Tashino smirked while waving a hand dismissively.

"I don't know why you had such a big deal, Junko," the seductress said with a sigh. "That angel with the two humans isn't that strong besides her singing. I could hear her all the way from where I was stationed."

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Shunsuke asked.

Tashino scowled as she took her respectful seat next to Junko, who smirked at her lovingly.

"See, I told you he loved her," Collin snickered. "Even if she beat the crap out of him just because he wouldn't let her go survey that new angel he still loves her! Now pay up." Tashino growled as she turned to the American, flipping him off quickly before turning back to the demon at the head of the table.

"So," she said with an irritated smile, "what did I miss?"

"We were talking about how the new Guardian Angels have arrived to Earth," the demon told her with a sigh. Tashino breathed out a grunt and gave her lover next to her a knowing smirk, who in turn growled under his breath.

The head demon reached into the paper bag he had with a loud crinkling and pulled out a pair of fingers, still dripping with flesh blood. Every demon in the room immediately leaned forward in their seats, faces dark and eyes gleaming red with bloodlust and hunger.

"You see, humans are fickle things that are nothing more than God's play things," he said as he twirled the appendages around. "They care nothing for each other and other beings besides themselves. Greed, sloth, and lust are just mere thoughts that pass through their contorted minds."

Suddenly, Tashino snapped her head up the moment the word _lust _was said. Junko looked at her expectantly and grinned sadistically when he saw a very familiar look on Tashino's face.

"Yo, Itachi," the corrupted girl said with an evil grin. The whole table turned to look at her as Itachi, the demon at the head of the table, stood slowly. The young woman leaned her cheek on her hand as it supported her head, a gleam in her eyes that told everyone one thing; Tashino had a plan and it was a nasty, full proof one. "I think I have a plan that can separate our little angel from her two…heh, humans."

There were dark chuckles around the table as the room went dark and the demons disappeared to get ready for the battle that was soon to come.

Itachi stared ahead of him in slight amusement. _'So, my little brother managed to survive after all.' _And he disappeared as well.

* * *

Sasuke sneezed once and rubbed his nose with his sleeve, stamping his feet in the cold as he tried to keep himself warm.

"I had better not be getting a cold," he growled. He was waiting for Naruto and Sakura to get done with a task a teacher had asked them to do before school so they could get inside and so he could get out of the freezing weather. From his spot outside, he could see Naruto running around with a broom while Sakura sat on the windowsill watching the hyper blonde.

Sasuke smirked up at her when he saw Sakura turn her head and spot him, waving a petite hand at him. His smirk faded when he remembered how angry she had been a few weeks before, the night of the party where the demon had appeared.

-Flashback-

"_How _dare_ you come here to Earth thinking you can just barge in there and crash that party!" Sakura screamed at Tashino. The demon smirked at the furious angel and leaned her weight on her right leg, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Please," Tashino scoffed. "What would a puny angel like you do to me that could hurt me so bad?"_

"_Maybe I should beat you like I did your fellow demon, Junko." Tashino suddenly snarled and swiped a clawed hand at Sakura, who gracefully leapt back to avoid her attack. Sasuke and Naruto stood off to the side watching the event unfold drastically. They had no idea what to do; this was a battle between kinds they never thought would happen in their lives._

"_Don't you __**dare**__ speak of Junko like that!" Tashino screeched. Sakura grinned when she saw she had hit a sore spot in the demon. _

"_Why not?" Sakura asked. "He's a demon with a really bad OCD problem when it comes to sins. What do you see in him, Tashino?" The way she had spat his name out like that made Sasuke flinch. The only time he had heard use this tone was when she told them it was basically the humans' fault that Heaven and Hell were going to have a war against each other because of the many sins they had done. _

"_Shut up, you suck up!" Tashino screamed. Her voice had suddenly turned dark and her hair stood on end as a dark aura began to surround her. Suddenly, she seemed to visibly calm down and the air around them lifted, but Sakura didn't fold her wings back in from when she had snapped them open to keep Tashino from attacking the boys. _

"_You know what?" the demon said in a high pitched voice, "I think I'm going to leave now."_

"_Wise decision," Sakura growled and watched as Tashino started to fade into black mist._

"_But beware, angel," the demon breathed. "I would keep an eye on your pretty boys over there. You never know what kind of things go bump in the night." With that, she disappeared, leaving a very pissed Sakura with two disgruntled teenage boys._

-End of Flashback-

Sasuke puffed into his gloved hands and rubbed them together as he looked around when he heard the door open behind him. Naruto came bounding out with an out-of-breath Sakura following after him.

"Finally," he huffed. He started walking towards them and the other two caught up with him quickly.

"Are you going to try out for track next year, Teme?" Naruto asked as they walked back inside.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I saw some signup sheets in the main hall. Just thought I would let you know!" Sasuke nodded and looked down at Sakura, who seemed engrossed in what Naruto was saying about track.

"Do you think I can try out as well?" the angel asked. Naruto grinned his huge smile Sakura had gotten so used to over the past few weeks she had been with them. Winter had begun to settle in and the young angel wanted to know why it was so dang cold outside in Japan. Although, she had a pretty good idea why…Sakura looked up at the cloudy sky and huffed the hair from her eyes. TenTen's party replayed through her head way too many times, the demonic slut always leering at her through dreams.

Sasuke sighed to himself when he saw the distant look in Sakura's eyes. He knew what she was most likely thinking about. That demon from the party really scared the living shit out of her, especially after their little duet on the stage. What had she said that made Sakura look so frightened he didn't know. Tashino, she said her name was. Why did that name sound so familiar to him-

"Sakura-chan!"

The girl twitched in irritation at the familiar voice. Lee sprinted over so fast Sasuke and Naruto could have sworn the dust flew up from the ground. Sakura flinched when the love struck man looked on her with heart filled eyes.

"Will you-"

"No," Sakura deadpanned. Defeat instantly clouded over the older boy's head and his eyes went downcast.

"Oh, all right then." Lee straightened and turned a glare towards Sasuke. His "rival" raised an eyebrow in challenge, but didn't say a word to provoke him any further. "Well the other reason I rushed over here was to tell Naruto-san something."

Naruto glanced at the boy at the sound of his name questioningly.

"I understand you will be in the talent show correct?"

This surprised Sakura. "You're going to be in the talent show, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto sighed and nodded his head with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I'm playing the piano!" It got quiet…before laughter erupted from behind them. They turned and saw Ino standing there laughing so hard she was bent over and clutching her stomach.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the blond screeched. Naruto scowled, jutting his lower lip out in the form of a pout.

"But I can play!" he argued.

"He can," Sasuke interrupted. "Dobe has been playing since third grade. I thought you knew that, Ino."

Ino let out an exasperated huff of air and she smoothed her bangs back. "I did," she snorted. "I just never thought he would actually do it in front of people!"

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. Everyone's attention turned to her immediately as she waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Why didn't anyone tell me Naruto played the piano?"

"We thought it wasn't important to tell you the idiot could actually DO something!" giggled Ino. Naruto pouted again at the girl's comment.

"Just because I can do something awesome doesn't mean you can diss me like this, you guys!" he shouted.

"Aw, don't get mad, Naruto-san!" cried Lee while striking a dramatic pose. "As student council president, I totally support you in your youthful journey!"

Naruto made a face and started backing away from Lee. "I think I'm going to class now. Bye!" And with that, he ran away from the group as quickly as Lee had rushed over ten minutes before. Ino gave a loud sigh before patting the disheartened Lee on the back.

"Don't worry, Lee!" she cried. "He's an idiot and just doesn't seem to appreciate your heart-felt 'youthful' confession."

"I just hope Dobe can stay straight long enough in order to accept it," Sasuke scoffed. Lee perked up instantly as Sakura flashed him a small smile.

"Lee-san, please excuse my cousin's rude behavior. He's not quite a morning person."

"Whatever," sneered Sasuke. Sakura pursed her lips at him. "What?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and followed Ino inside the school. Sasuke put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, something flashed out of the corner of his eye and he tilted his head to that side, his eyes narrowed in wonder. But when he looked at where he had seen the flash of light, all he saw was group of students talking. He made to start walking after his friends, but a breeze blew across the back of his head. Sasuke turned his head quickly but didn't see anything again.

His lip curling in frustration, Sasuke quickly hurried after the two girls. If he had stayed longer, however, he would have seen a girl his age grinning maniacally. Her glowing eyes followed the group inside before following them, her nails curling into claws at the thought of ripping them apart, their blood spilling over her fingers and arms as they screamed in pain and for mercy. Oh how fun that would be to-

"Oh, there you are!"

The girl whirled around to see Lee grinning at her. The girl gave him a gorgeous grin in return, causing Lee to blush lightly.

"Are you ready for your first class?" he said after swallowing thickly.

"Of course," she purred. She gestured for the class president to lead the way into the classroom they were next to, but Lee pushed her so she could stand outside.

"I will introduce you first before you come in," Lee said with a winning smile. The girl just smiled and nodded, but on the inside she was cursing him. _'You will be one of the first to die.'_

Lee slid the door open and she heard him call for order. "May I have your attention please, my fellow students. We have a new student who will remain with us for as long as she can." He raised a hand and waved her in. "You may come in now." The girl walked in, her uniform skirt sliding up and down her legs as her lithe and slender legs moved across the tiled floor. Eyes widened and eyebrows raised at her features, from her jet black hair to her heeled feet. Her eyes glowed in mischief as she captured all the boys' attentions and she grinned at the shocked looks on the angel and her two humans.

"Hello," she introduced herself. "My name is Tashino Hatake. It's very nice to meet you all."

With that, she smiled, her eyes glowing redder as her plan slowly began to unfold.

* * *

**_Haha so what do you think? It's probably not as good as ya'll thought it would since it took me so long to write it :) WELL SUCK IT UP! There is no preview of the next chapter cuz...um...I haven't started it yet ^^'' _**


End file.
